LIFE
by Miinami
Summary: Pernah berfikir bahwa kehidupan yang kau jalani berjalan sempurna? Bagaimana jika takdir tiba-tiba saja menutup penglihatanmu? Membatasi gerak jalanmu? Tapi Tuhan selalu adil. Dia memberimu satu malaikat, untuk membantu. / "Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." / SasuSaku / Three Shot! / Chap 3 up! [Complete] /RnR?
1. PROLOGUE

**LIFE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miina Cherry**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, TYPO, Three Shot, M for Theme, Cerita mainstream (maybe?), Feel kurang ngena, Kadar drama diatas rata-rata, etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIFE.**

 **[PROLOG]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sakuraa, cepat turun nak! Ini hari pertamamu bekerja!"

Sosok wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu terlihat tergesa-gesa merapikan helaian rambutnya, kembali memastikan poni yang ia buat model menyamping tertata rapi. Wajahnya yang cantik dan terkesan lembut ia beri polesan make up tipis, dilengkapi dengan lipsgloss pink yang senada dengan warna rambut. "Iya ibu!" ia menjawab.

Buru-buru ia turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumah mereka–keluarga Haruno. Wanita musim semi, Haruno Sakura namanya. Ia memakai stelan kantor wanita layaknya kebanyakan orang.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah Ibu!"

Kedua orang berbeda gender yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada putri semata wayang mereka, serta membalas sapaan selamat pagi darinya. Sang ayah–Haruno Kizashi–seperti biasa membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi buatan sang Ibu–Haruno Mebuki–sendiri yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka bertiga.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan. "Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kerja. Yaampun! Aku gugup sekali Ibu."

Mebuki terkekeh geli sambil menata makanan buatannya diatas meja. "Kau tidak perlu gugup Sakura." Ibu satu anak yang wajahnya tak termakan usia itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Anak ibu sudah besar ya.. Tak terasa, ibu ternyata sudah tua."

"Ya, kita sudah tua, dan Sakura semakin dewasa. Tapi tetap saja dia bersikap manja pada kita." Kizashi menimpali.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu. "Aku tidak manja kok! Ayah saja yang berlebihan." jawabnya tak mau kalah. Mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang tertawa, Sakura menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Ah iya, hari ini aku berangkat bersama Ayah 'kan?" Kizashi mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Sakura, nanti malam kita makan diluar. Ibu ingin merayakan hari kerja pertamamu."

"Huh?" raut muka Sakura berubah bingung. "Astaga Ibu, aku hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa, tak perlu sampai dirayakan."

"Tak apa Sakura." Kizashi tersenyum agak lebar. "Anggap saja ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Sakura mendelik tak suka. "Kenang-kenangan apa maksud Ayah? Ayah berkata seolah-olah kalian akan pergi saja." Mereka berdua tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati Sakura. Ia menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya, tidak akan ada apa-apa.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti terlambat."

"Iya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **Kau menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa..**

 **..melewati hari demi hari dengan bahagia** **–**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka bertiga tertawa ketika Sakura berkata tentang bagaimana hari pertamanya dikantor. Atasannya yang berwajah jutek, ada yang menatapnya sinis, ada yang ramah, dan lainnya. Tapi Sakura menceritakannya dengan penuh semangat, walau diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 23 tahun, ia tetap terlihat seperti gadis remaja Sekolah Menengah Atas dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Dan kalian tahu? Walau aku baru pertama masuk, tapi pekerjaanku sudah menumpuk saja!" ia mendengus mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Haha, bersabarlah sayang." Mebuki memotong steak dihadapannya, lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. "Nanti kau akan terbiasa."

Hidangan diatas meja mereka sudah habis. Diakhiri dengan Sakura yang meminum jus strawberrynya hingga tandas. Hari sudah malam dan menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, tapi restoran bernuansa eropa ini masih ramai pengunjung. Mereka bertiga berdiri dari duduknya, dan keluar dari restoran setelah membayar makanan yang mereka pesan tadi dikasir. Berjalan menuju parkiran tempat Kizashi menyimpan mobilnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dari belakang, ia berjalan dua langkah dibelakang Kizashi dan Mebuki, memandang punggung kedua orang tuanya yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdebar takut.

Kenapa,

Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura takutkan?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian menggadah menatap bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah diatas langit, lalu bergumam. "Ada apa denganku?"

* * *

 **.**

– **Berfikir bahwa kehidupan yang kau jalani, akan selalu sempurna...**

 **Tapi,**

 **Bagaimana jika takdir mulai memainkan perannya?–**

 **.**

* * *

Mobil mereka berhenti saat lampu perempatan berwarna merah. Saat ini, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang usai acara makan malam. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu nak. Teruslah lanjutkan hidupmu," Mebuki tiba-tiba berkata sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya melalui kaca spion tengah mobil.

Sakura yang mendengar sang Ibu berkata mendongak, kedua halisnya bertautan bingung. "Apa? Kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu?" terdengar nada suaranya yang tidak stabil disana. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas.

Kizashi ikut menatap Sakura melalui kaca spion tengah, tersenyum lembut dengan kedua maniknya yang meredup. "Ayah juga menyayangimu nak."

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang, ia tak suka ketika melihat ketua orang tuanya yang berkata seolah-olah mereka akan pergi. "Jangan membuatku takut..."

Mebuki terkekeh pelan, tapi kekehan itu terdengar begitu lirih. "Tidak ada sayang."

Lampu perempatan kembali hijau. Kizashi menginjak pedal gas pelan, namun baru sampai tengah jalan. Sebuah klakson kencang terdengar dari arah sebelah kanan.

 _TIINNNN_ _–TIIINNN–!_

Orang-orang yang melihatnya berteriak kencang, beberapa dari mereka memekik kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. "YATUHAN!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat kedipan mata. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura, tubuhnya berbentur dengan pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Ia berteriak keras ketika sebuah truk pengangkat kayu menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai sehingga mobil ini terpental jauh, berguling beberapa kali, dan berakhir dengan posisi mobil yang terbalik.

Sakura menjerit ketika tubuhnya merasakan beribu-ribu rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ia merasakan kulitnya yang tersayat akibat pecahan kaca mobil yang pecah, apalagi matanya yang terasa sangat perih ia bahkan tak mampu membuka kedua matanya sekarang.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa?

"AAAAAAAAAAAA–!"

Ia kembali berteriak, sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Terakhir, ia terdengar sayup-sayup suara beberapa orang yang berkata disekitarnya.

"ASTAGA! PANGGIL AMBULAN CEPAT!

* * *

 **.**

– **Kau terdiam tak berkata..**

 **..Pandanganmu menjadi gelap, kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,**

 **Bahkan kedua kakimu sendiri sudah mati rasa–**

 **.**

* * *

 _'TERJADI KECELAKAAN DIPEREMPATAN JALAN XXX. SEBUAH TRUK YANG MELAJU DARI ARAH JALAN XXX MELAJU KENCANG MENEROBOS LAMPU MERAH, MENABRAK MOBIL YANG BERADA DIDEPANNYA. DUA KORBAN MENINGGAL, DAN SATU MENGALAMI LUKA PARAH. SUPIR YANG MENABRAKNYA KABUR, SAMPAI SAAT INI POLISI MASIH MENCARI SUPIR TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB TERSEBUT.'_

"Ibu, sedang menonton apa?"

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu menatap putra bungsunya yang mendekat dan mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Ia menunjuk layar televisi didepan, disana terpampang jelas kondisi mobil silver yang sudah tak berbentuk. Rusak parah. "Sasuke, lihat. Kasihan sekali mereka, berita bilang mereka korban tabrak lari." jawabnya. Kedua manik oniksnya menatap ngeri kearah televisi.

"Hn?" Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang unik itu ikut menatap layar televisi. Ia diam tak menjawab, hanya memandang tampilan layar tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

 **.**

– **Tak ada lagi senyum yang biasa terukir diwajahmu,**

 **Kau menatap kosong kearah depan walau kau tak bisa lagi melihat..**

 **Kau menangis, menangis dalam diam–**

 **.**

* * *

Wanita merah muda itu terduduk diatas ranjang sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Kedua matanya diperban, kakinya tak bisa bergerak, seluruh badannya dihiasi perban-perban yang menutupi setiap lukanya. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar pembicaraan dokter yang menanganinya setelah kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu.

 _"Kedua matanya mengalami kebutaan karena beberapa serpihan kaca masuk kedalamnya. Kepalanya terbentur keras dengan pintu mobil, sehingga sempat mengalami pendarahan dasyat, syaraf yang terhubung dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mati. Salah satunya adalah kedua kaki, ia mengalami kelumpuhan..."_

Sakura menjerit tertahan ketika mendengarnya. Pantas, pantas saja. Ia tidak bisa merasa pergerakan dikedua kakinya, pandangannya juga menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

Tapi, kemana Ayah dan Ibunya?

Apakah–

 _"Sayang sekali, kedua orang yang ikut tertabrak langsung meninggal ditempat. Tubuh mereka terjepit didalam mobil, sampai mobil itu meledak setelah mereka yang berada disana, hanya berhasil mengeluarkan wanita ini."_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman pilu, perkataan kedua orang tuanya kembali terlintas. Dimana itu adalah terakhir kalinya Sakura mendengar dan melihat senyuman kedua orang tuanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, isakkan kecil mulai terdengar diruangan sepi ini.

"Ayah... Ibu... Kenapa Tuhan tidak membawaku juga bersama kalian?"

Diambang pintu, seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat satu ikut menangis. Melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang mengenaskan, Sakura tak bisa menyadari keadaannya karena mata wanita malang itu sudah tak bisa melihat. Yamanaka Ino menahan isakkannya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura.." ia berbisik pelan, Ino tersenyum pilu ketika tubuh sahabat sejak kecilnya tersentak serta kepala yang mengadah mencari asal suaranya. "Ini–i-ini aku.."

"Ino?" Sakura menangis kencang ketika dirasakan tubuhnya dibawa kedalam dekapan hangat. Sakura tahu Ino memeluknya. Kedua wanita itu menangis, meluapkan semua kesedihan yang bersarang dihati mereka.

* * *

 **.**

– **Sejak saat itu, A** **ir matamu selalu keluar tanpa diminta,**

 **kau sering kali menangis tanpa suara..**

 **..sekarang** **–**

 **.**

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian, Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia duduk diatas kursi roda, kedua matanya sudah tidak lagi ditutupi perban. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang emerald yang sudah tak memiliki pupil didalamnya. Meski terbuka, apapun yang Sakura lihat sekarang adalah sama. Gelap, hitam pekat dimana-mana.

Ino yang berada tepat disampingnya berjongkok, mengelus pergelangan tangan Sakura yang putih pucat. Wanita disebelahnya kini jadi pendiam, wajahnya putih seperti mayat, bibir tipisnya yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum manis kini selalu terlihat bungkam tak bergerak, kedua emeraldnya yang sangat redup. Sakura terlihat seperti orang mati yang hidup. Kenapa begitu? Entahlah.

"Sakura. Aku membawa buah cherry kesukaanmu loh! Ayo dimakan!" Ino berkata–sedikit berteriak, guna membuat Sakura sedikit lebih baik. Namun sayang, yang Ino harapkan sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'terimakasih' setelah itu ia kembali terdiam. Memandang kosong hamparan rumput dibelakang halaman rumahnya.

"Ino.." Sakura membuka mulutnya. Membuat Ino berbinar karena akhirnya ia mau bicara serta menoleh cepat. "Apakah orang cacat sepertiku masih pantas hidup?" Sedetik kemudian sinar binar diwajah cantik Ino terganti dengan raut marah.

"Kau ini bicara apa huh? Tentu saja kau pantas! Aku ada disini, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan! Dasar bodoh!" Ino menutup mulutnya saat refleks meninggikan intonasi suara dan membentak Sakura. Astaga, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia bisa kelepasan membentak Sakura? "S-Sakura.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak–"

"Tak apa Ino.." Sakura menyela ucapannya dengan cepat. Jantung Ino serasa ditusuk seribu jarum ketika melihat sahabatnya mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

Ia segera memeluk tubuh Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kurus. "Maaf..." Ino kembali menangis.

* * *

 **.**

– **Kau buta, tak bisa melihat..**

 **..Kau lumpuh tak bisa berjalan..**

 **Bagaimana kau melewati hidupmu dengan keterbatasan fisik seperti saat ini?** **–**

 **.**

* * *

"Dokter... Apakah kedua mata dan kaki Sakura tidak bisa disembuhkan?" Ino berkata lirih, kedua tangannya bergetar diatas celana hitam yang ia pakai. Menatap penuh harap kearah sang dokter yang menangani Sakura sebulan yang lalu.

Dokter lelaki itu terdiam, memikirkan jawaban atas wanita pirang yang kini berada disebrang meja dalam ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berkata. "Dia bisa disembuhkan, jika dia melakukan operasi untuk kedua matanya. Lalu, terapi berjalan untuk kedua kakinya."

Ino sumringah "Benarkah?!" Dokter itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi.. Biaya untuk pengobatan semua itu tidak sedikit.."

Ia membisu. Benar juga, biaya operasi mata itu pasti sangat besar, apalagi dengan menjalani terapi untuk Sakura bisa kembali berjalan. Kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tiada, Ino juga tidak bisa menghasilkan uang berjumlah besar dalam waktu singkat. Mengingat ia hanya pemilik toko bunga kecil-kecilan.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

Tuhan,

Bagaimana ini?

* * *

 **.**

– **Kau hampir putus asa..**

 **..terlintas fikiran untuk menyusul kedua orang tuamu disurga..**

 **Sampai akhirnya, setitik cahaya kembali memberimu harapan** **–**

 **.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama."

Sosok pria tampan dengan stelan jas yang terlihat mahal serta berkelas itu mengangguk sekilas, saat beberapa orang pegawai menyapanya. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang di Jepang, memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap harinya. Beberapa pegawai wanita diperusahaan yang dia pimpin mengerling–sedikit nakal dan juga genit–jika ia hanya sekedar lewat biasa.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

Sifat dingin dan irit bicaranya membuat Sasuke jarang didekati para wanita. Mereka hanya berani menatap makhluk yang Tuhan pahat sempurna ini dari jauh. Tentu saja, kalau kau tidak mau mendapat tatapan sinis dan kata-kata tajam dari sang Uchiha muda tersebut, maka jangan berani selangkahpun mendekatinya. Cukup pandang dan kagumi saja dari jauh. Ah, Sasuke memang sangat sulit untuk digapai.

Ia mendudukkan diri dikursi kebanggaannya dalam ruangan kerja pribadinya. Memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa berkedut-kedut karena pagi-pagi begini sudah harus adu mulut dengan sang kakak. Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini memegang kendali salah satu perusahaan Uchiha Corporation yang lain.

Manik oniks tajamnya bergulir menoleh kearah sang sekertaris. Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa Sasuke tidak memilih sekertaris perempuan melainkan lelaki pirang dengan tiga garis dipipi yang berisik ini? Entahlah. Sasuke bukan gay yang tak tertarik pada wanita. Ia hanya tak mau kerjanya diganggu jika saja sekertarisnya adalah seorang wanita. Kalian paham kan maksudnya?

"Naruto."

"Ya Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Panggil aku dengan nama 'Sasuke-san' atau 'Uchiha-sama' jika sedang dikantor. Naruto."

Pria yang ia panggil Naruto terkikik–entah karena apa. "Baiklah, Sasuke-san. Jadi, ada apa? Anda terlihat tak sehat." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat didepan meja sang atasan.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab. Naruto yang sudah biasa mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata biru langitnya bosan, ia sudah biasa dengan sikap atasannya yang satu ini. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, bisakah kau menggantikanku?"

"Tentu." Naruto menjawab cepat, tapi tak lama ia mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tapi anda mau kemana?"

"Cari angin segar.." Sasuke beranjak, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam memandang punggungnya mulai menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke berbalik dan menyeringai. "Kerja yang bagus. Dobe." dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi dengan pintu ruangan yang tertutup.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Sialan, baka Teme." gerutunya.

* * *

 **.**

– **Membantumu, untuk kembali merasakan indahnya dunia..**

 **..Ia bagaikan malaikat yang Tuhan kirim khusus untukmu** **–**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terdiam diatas kursi roda. Telinga yang masih berfungsi itu berkali-kali mendengar orang-orang berbisik kasihan padanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, ia tidak suka dikasihani. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya, menjauh dari tempat itu. Ino sudah membuatnya menunggu lama didepan rumah sakit, ah sudahlah.

Ia terus menggerakkan kedua tangannya mengikuti insting. Sampai dari arah samping terdengar suara klakson berbunyi nyaring, diiringi teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Deja vu, Sakura terus memajukan kursi rodanya, ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

– _GREB!_

"Dasar bodoh!"

 _BRUK!_

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terbawa terbang dan jatuh keatas tanah. Bukan, bukan tanah. Tapi ia yakin ini adalah tubuh seseorang. Ia menindihnya. "M-maaf–!" Sakura bangkit, kedua tangannya mengapai-gapai udara seolah berniat meraba sesuatu. Membuat orang dihadapannya mengernyit bingung.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jantungnya berdebar hanya karena mendengar suara berat khas lelaki yang sedikit ngebass tadi. "Ya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Pria tampan didepannya meneliti penampilan Sakura dari atas kebawah. Sasuke–pria itu–menatap kedua emerald didepannya yang tak memiliki pupil. Seketika, oniknya sedikit membulat. "Kau tak bisa melihat?" ia bertanya, melihat kepala wanita itu semakin menunduk. Sasuke berkata. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." ia memegang sebelah tangan Sakura. "Mari kubantu berdiri."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku.. Tidak bisa berjalan, Tuan." ia berbisik pelan.

Sekali lagi, oniksnya membulat. Ia jadi teringat pada berita ditelevisi sebulan yang lalu saat tragedi kecelakaan mengenaskan sedang gempar-gemparnya dibicarakan. Apakah, wanita ini korbannya? Dilihat dari ciri-ciri yang dulu berita sebutkan, Sasuke yakin bahwa dialah orangnya.

"Tak masalah, akan kubantu. Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berdiri kearah kursi roda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka terjatuh, membenarkan posisi kursi tersebut dan kembali mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih setia terduduk diatas tanah.

"Eh?" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kembali melayang, kali ini disertai kehangatan–yang entah apa–dihatinya. Rupanya, lelaki baik hati penolongnya-lah yang menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya kedalam kursi roda. "Sekali lagi. Terimakasih banyak Tuan!"

"Hn. Sasuke."

Kepalanya mengadah, mengikuti asal suara diatasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

"A–aa, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Uchiha-sa–"

"Sasuke saja." Ia memotong ucapan Sakura cepat.

Sakura tidak bodoh, ia tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang memegang salah satu perusahaan Uchiha sukses dan dikabarkan bersifat dingin serta acuh pada siapapun. Dulu, Sakura pernah mendengar ketika mendiang Ibunya yang menyalakan televisi dan nama Uchiha Sasuke disebutkan disana. Kini bicara didepannya? Astaga. Walaupun Sakura tak tahu bagaimana rupanya, tapi ia merasa sangat gugup. "Baiklah.. Sasuke- _san_.." Tapi Sakura bisa bernafas lega dalam hati, ya setidaknya nada bicara Sakura masih bisa ia kontrol dengan sangat baik.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi yang pernah sekalipun ia perlihatkan pada banyak orang. Terkecuali keluarga tentunya. "Begitu lebih baik."

* * *

 **.**

– **Percaya 'kah kau..**

 **..bahwa setiap masalah yang datang..**

 **Pasti akan selalu ada jalan keluar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Ye aye~! /muter muter pinggir jurang/ MUEHEHEHEH GOMEN NIH MINNA-SAMA :""" Miina malah buat fic baru lagi. Habisnya gimana ya aduh. Em. Itu. /apasih #dzig soalnya Old Building bentar lagi tamat. Jadi ya, Miina buat baru lagi. /ganyambung**

 **Sekarang temanya agak dewasa nih/? Miina mau coba yang SasuSakunya udah duapulu tahunan #ngok. Semoga gaaneh ya :") tadinya mau Sasuke yang cacat/? Tapi pas difikir-fikir, ganteng-ganteng cacat. Kasian *ngelap air mata* semoga feelnya dapet. Mau cari suasana baru, agak bosen juga tiap bikin MC SasuSakunya pasti SMA. Tenang aja, ini cuma sampe 3chapter kok. Jadi yang lain masih jalan lancar(´∀`)/**

 **Ini masih prolog jadi sengaja dibuat pendek. Moga suki ne Minna-sama *emot lope***

 **So, gimana tentang fic ini?**

 **NEXT or DETELE?**

 **Sangkyu *emot lope lagi***


	2. Chapter 1 : Feelings

"Kenapa kau sendirian ditempat seperti ini? Tadi itu nyaris sekali."

Sakura kembali menunduk. Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat, tapi ia enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pasti sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, tanda bahwa ia dilanda rasa takut dan bingung disaat bersamaan. "Aku, menunggu saudariku." Saudari, ya Sakura sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudara perempuannya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Ino.

"Saudari?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah halisnya tak mengerti. "Memangnya dia kemana sampai meninggalkanmu?"

Well. Ucapkan selamat pada wanita ini. Baru sekarang Sasuke merasakan keingin tahuan yang sangat menggebu-gebu, biasanya setelah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kebetulan ditolongnya, Sasuke akan langsung pergi. Karena sifat acuh yang benar-benar melekat dalam dirinya.

"Dia pergi menemui dokter yang menanganiku dulu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya kekiri-kekanan, tepat didepan wajah wanita cantik tersebut. Memastikan bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar tak bisa melihat, dan itu benar. Sakura tetap memandang kosong kearah depan. Ia berdeham sejenak ketika beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik–yang entah apa itu.

"Maaf, tapi bahaya jika kau berada disini." Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menuju belakang Sakura, lebih tepatnya mendorong kursi roda yang Sakura gunakan. "Akan ku bawa kau ketempat yang lebih aman."

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan roda kursi tersebut saat merasakan dorongan dari belakangnya, hingga membuat roda itu berhenti berputar. "T-tapi–"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dan cukup terdengar oleh Sakura yang berada didepannya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Aku bukanlah orang jahat yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama mendengarnya. Lalu mengangguk pelan tanda ia menyetujui usul pria–yang entah bagaimana tampangnya–kini kembali mendorong kursi rodanya, pergi membawa Sakura tak tahu kemana.

Ah,

Sakura hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia benar-benar bukan orang jahat.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke kembali mengulas senyuman tipis. Perasaan lega kini menghampiri hatinya, kau lega karena apa eh Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIFE CHAPTER 1**

 **[ Feelings... ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali, kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sosok merah muda yang tadi dia tinggal disini. Ini gawat, Sakura tidak ada! Ia mendekati beberapa orang yang berada disana. Bertanya tentang keberadaan Sakura dengan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya. Tapi semua orang hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Astaga, aku sungguh bodoh meninggalkannya sendirian disini!"

Ino menarik rambutnya sendiri hingga terlihat kusut, dan beberapa helai anak rambut keluar dari ikatannya. Ia bingung, rasa takut kini mendatanginya. Sakura, walaupun fisiknya kini sudah tak lagi sempurna, tapi wanita itu masih memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang mampu membuat kaum adam mendecak kagum.

Bagaimana jika Sakura dibawa oleh orang jahat? Bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu diculik, bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengambil kesempatan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik pada sahabatnya karena keterbatasan fisiknya yang sekarang? Bagaimana jika...

Ia menepuk pipinya keras. 'Jangan berfikiran negatif Ino! Sakura akan baik-baik saja!'

Ino kembali berlari, dan mendekati seorang wanita berpakaian casual dengan anak dalam gendongannya, mereka berdiri disamping gerbang pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum "Ano.. Maaf menganggu, apakah anda melihat seorang wanita yang memakai kursi roda tadi disini? Wanita berambut merah muda."

Sesaat, wanita pemilik manik coklat terang itu terlihat berfikir. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Tadi dia bersama seorang pria, kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Huh?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura bisa bersamanya? Ia tahu benar siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang wanita ini sebutkan, di Jepang hanya ada satu nama Uchiha Sasuke. "Apakah anda tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

"Kalau tidak salah, mereka menuju taman rumah sakit." Wanita itu menunjuk kearah belakang gedung rumah sakit.

Wanita yang memiliki poni panjang hingga menutupi sebelah mata tersebut tersenyum lebar, setelah mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih, Ino segera memutar haluan berjalan–kali ini lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Karena Ino yakin bahwa seorang Uchiha yang memiliki predikat keluarga terpandang itu tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal buruk pada seseorang.

Tapi tunggu,

Tetap saja Uchiha Sasuke orang asing bagi mereka berdua–Ino dan Sakura. Terlebih dia adalah laki-laki.

Ino kembali berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana kau membawaku, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke menoleh pada wanita disampingnya. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya, ia mengulum senyum sambil berkata, "Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura mengangguk dan menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, arah suara itu berasal. "Tebak sendiri."

Halisnya bertautan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sasuke- _san_." Terdengar nada bicaranya yang sinis, Sakura mulai was-was.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ulurkan tanganmu kedepan, dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan tak perlu takut padaku."

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh apa yang ada didepannya. Seperti sebuah tangkai dan dedaunan, tangannya merambat naik, menyentuh dedaunan yang terasa lebih lembut. Ini bunga, Sakura tak tahu pasti bunga apa. "Taman?"

"Pintar."

Tangannya terus bergerak, Sakura sepertinya senang menyentuh bunga-bunga diperkarangan taman rumah sakit ini, terlihat dari binar wajahnya dan senyum yang semakin lama semakin mengembang. "Kau seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menguji anaknya." celetuk Sakura kemudian. Sasuke sendiri lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli menahan kekehan kecil yang siap keluar dari mulutnya.

Bersama wanita ini,

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti saat ia bersama sang Ibu. Tapi ini lebih dari itu. Entahlah, ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Sakura.." Sasuke kembali angkat suara setelah mereka sama-sama diam sampai beberapa menit. Sang pemilik nama menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya seolah bertanya ada apa. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika aku lancang. Apa kau menderita keterbatasan fisik seperti sekarang semenjak kau lahir?" Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan benar atau tidaknya. Bertanya tidak salah 'kan?

Lama Sakura terdiam, dengan kepala menghadap kearah depan. Sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Sebuah kecelakaan."

Sasuke menompang dagu dengan siku tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum miris, wanita itu menangis. Sasuke gelagapan, merasa tak enak. "Hei, kau kenapa? Aku minta maaf, kumohon jangan menangis."

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf." Sakura menghapus pelan jejak air mata dipipinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Ya, kurasa kau benar." ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman.

Ia terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata maaf, padahal sebelumnya ia jarang–atau tak pernah–mengatakan kata maaf, sekalipun ia melakukan kesalahan seperti pada Naruto misalnya. Ketika Sasuke tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi hitam pada kemeja yang Naruto pakai. Bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah memutar balikkan keadaan dengan berkata bahwa Naruto sendiri yang salah karena tak lihat jalan. Uchiha memang terkadang egois.

Tak lama, suara kencang khas seorang perempuan terdengar. Sakura yang hafal betul suara siapa ini tersenyum lebar. "Ino!"

Ino tertunduk memegang lututnya dan berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya yang terputus-putus akibat lari dari depan gerbang menuju halaman belakang. Sial, jauh juga ternyata letak taman yang ibu wanita tadi maksud. Ino malah sempat tersasar salah tempat. Ah sudahlah, beruntung ia sampai ditempat tujuan.

Ino kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Sakura. Astaga aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Eh? Maafkan aku."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan wanita yang Sakura panggil Ino bergantian. "Jadi dia saudarimu yang kau ceritakan tadi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino yang melihat Sasuke menahan senyum malunya mati-matian. Uchiha Sasuke jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata sangat tampan, jangankan dari dekat. Ketika Ino melihatnya ditelevisi saja sudah menjerit-jerit tak karuan, dan sekarang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dengan fisik sempurna ini berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian formal khas pegawai kantor, kemeja putih yang dibalut oleh jas dan dasi hitam, celana hitam panjang, ditengkapi dengan sepatu pentopel hitam yang terlihat mengkilat. Jangan biarkan Ino meleleh sekarang.

Sasuke berdeham kecil saat melihat wanita pirang tersebut tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum serta meneliti setiap inci penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan.

"Ino?" Sakura kembali memanggil nama tersebut karena suaranya tak kunjung terdengar lagi. "Kau masih sini 'kan?"

"Y–ya!" Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. "Maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ah syukurlah.. Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin siang, kita akan mampir kesupermarket dulu membeli bahan makanan untuk makan nanti." Ino membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Sasuke. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga saudariku, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Hn."

Ino bergerak, mendorong kursi roda Sakura dari belakang. Baru sampai beberapa langkah meninggalkan taman tersebut, Sasuke memanggil mereka–Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang, Sasuke berucap tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Sakura mendongak–memberi kode pada Ino untuk menghadapkan kursi rodanya kearah Sasuke. Ino yang mengerti memutar kursi roda tersebut hingga mereka berdua bertatap muka. Walau tak saling berpandangan, karena Sakura menatap kearah lain bukan tepat kewajahnya.

"Bisa." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengenalimu dengan baik Sasuke- _san_. Kau tahu alasannya." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sesaat, lalu melanjutkan "Hanya dengan mendengarkan suaramu saja tak cukup untuk membuatku cepat mengingatmu."

Sasuke diam. Ia tahu, betul apa yang Sakura maksud. Wanita itu tidak akan bisa mengenalinya hanya dari suara, mengingat bahwa Sakura tak bisa melihat. Suara saja tak banyak membantu.

Jadi,

Bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melangkah. Mendekat kearah Sakura dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, mau apa Sasuke?

"Aku tahu, kau bisa menyentuh wajahku untuk mengingatnya."

Sakura tersentak saat kedua tangannya digenggam yang ia yakin pasti oleh Sasuke, dan diarahkan oleh pria tersebut meraup kedua pipinya. "Kau yakin?" Sakura merasakan gerakan dikedua pipi yang saat ini ia sentuh–Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan perlahan, dan ragu pastinya. Sakura mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menelusuri setiap bentuk wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga, dan mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya tak percaya.

"Hidungmu mancung." Sakura mulai bergumam sambil mengelus hidung Sasuke. "Kulit wajahmu sangat halus, pipimu tirus, dagu lancip, bulu mata yang lentik–" ia terus bergumam sambil meraba setiap bagian yang jari-jemarinya sentuh. "–rambutmu lembut, dan bagian belakangnya mencuat kebelakang. Aku benar 'kan?"

"Kau benar."

Sakura terkekeh pelan saat merasakan pipi Sasuke sedikit mengembang. "Kau tersenyum."

Ya, Sasuke memang sedang tersenyum. Sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Ah iya, baumu. Kurasa aku akan lebih mudah mengenalimu." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya menurut insting, ia menghirup aroma maskulin yang keluar ketika ia menghirup daerah leher Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku geli."

Sakura kembali menjauhkan wajahnya ketika dirasakan perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke sedikit bergerak menjepit. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan dengan punggung tangan, terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, akan kuingat semua yang ada pada dirimu. Sasuke- _san_."

"Hn."

Sakura kembali menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kursi roda, menggerakkan kepalanya kembali memberi kode pada Ino yang sedari-tadi melotot melihat mereka, bahwa Sakura sudah selesai.

"Aa, ya. Baiklah."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, menatap punggung wanita berambut pirang yang semakin menjauh membawa Sakura pergi. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, merasakan kelembutan kedua tangan Sakura yang tadi menyentuh bagian-bagian wajahnya dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas wanita tersebut ketika Sakura menghirup aroma pada daerah leher dan bahunya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipinya memanas.

"Haruno Sakura..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau beruntung sekali Sakura! Oh ya Tuhan, kau bisa meraba-raba seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Tidak, kau bahkan mendapatkan senyuman mautnya. Astaga, aku iri sekali."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar Ino yang sedari-tadi tak berhenti mendecak kagum sambil mengucapkan kata 'kau beruntung!' selama berulang-ulang. Ino bilang mereka sekarang sudah sampai kerumah Sakura, dan wanita itu belum berhenti memuji Sakura yang katanya beruntung, juga saat mereka disupermarket.

"Sudahlah Ino, itu hanya hal biasa."

"Hal biasa katamu?" Ino melotot lalu menyentil hidung Sakura gemas. "Kau sangat-sangat-sangat beruntung. Dan lagi, kau memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya?"

Sakura mendesis tajam, merasakan sentilan tadi sehingga sukses membuat hidungnya berdenyut-denyut. "Dia yang meminta Ino, sudahlah apakah itu semua penting?"

"Sangat!" Ino kembali berteriak histeris. "Andai kau bisa melihat senyum tampannya tadi..."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino yang membuat hatinya mencelos sakit. "Haha, iya. Sayang aku tak bisa melihat.." Ia tertawa hambar dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Mau itu terbuka, atau tertutup. Kini, semua yang Sakura lihat tetap sama...

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Astaga, kenapa ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya? "S-Sakura aku–"

"Ah iya, Ino. Tadi kita membeli buah cherry lagi 'kan? Aku mau." Sakura memotong ucapannya lagi. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, perasaan tak enak sekarang benar-benar menggerayanginya. Sahabat macam apa dia ini? Ia harusnya bisa menjaga perasaan Sakura, tapi ia malah..

Ino berjongkok menatap penuh sayang dan juga sesal pada Sakura, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang bergetar "Iya. Aku membeli buah cherry, akan kubawakan ya!" Ino mulai merintikan air mata, cepat-cepat ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membawakan Sakura buah kesukaannya.

Tanpa Ino tahu, Sakura juga ikut menangis. "Ino bodoh, dia tidak tahu apa. Air matanya mengenai tanganku..." Sakura bergumam kecil, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi terkena setetes kristal suci milik Ino. Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang, kedua bahunya bergetar. "Aku... Memang tidak berguna.."

Sakura kembali menangisi keadaannya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras kini mengguyur salah satu kota jepang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah jendela diruangannya, tangannya terangkat mengusap kaca jendela tersebut yang mulai berembun karena dinginnya udara. Hari sudah malam, tapi ia terjebak dikantornya sendiri karena hujan diluar sana yang tak kunjung mereda. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja berlari menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya yang tersimpan disana, tapi ia yakin tubuhnya akan langsung basah kuyup. Tentu saja, jarak parkiran dan gedungnya bisa terbilang lumayan jauh.

Kesialannya berkali-kali lipat ketika sang sekertaris, Uzumaki Naruto yang ternyata sama-sama tak bawa payung. Tapi pemuda itu beruntung karena kekasihnya–Sasuke lupa nama wanita itu–datang menjemput Naruto dengan payung ditangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita.

Sasuke jadi teringat pada Sakura. Ya, wanita merah muda itu, sudah seminggu Sasuke tak melihatnya lagi. Padahal Sasuke pernah beberapa kali sengaja lewat rumah sakit dimana mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura sekali lagi. Atau mungkin berkali-kali.

"Sakura.."

Secara tidak sadar, Sasuke menggumamkan namanya.

"Pfftt–"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia yakin tak salah dengar tadi, ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang menahan tawa. Sasuke berbalik dan benar saja. Kakaknya–Uchiha Itachi–sedang mendengus menahan tawa yang siap akan meledak.

"–merindukan kekasihmu 'eh?"

"Ck, setidaknya ketuk pintu sebelum masuk. Apa dulu disekolah kau tidak diajari sopan santun? _Baka aniki_."

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah biasa ia mendapatkan kata-kata pedas dari sang adik yang menurutnya menggemaskan dan cocok untuk dibully. "Aku kemari untuk membantumu keluar dari disini, dan kau menyambutku dengan sangat manis. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Ia menggeram, menahan kesal untuk tidak melempar kursi disampingnya kearah adik tampan yang kini tersenyum mengejek. Sial, Itachi benci senyum miring Sasuke. Jika wanita diluar melihat Sasuke saat ini, Itachi yakin mereka akan pingsan ditempat dengan darah yang bercucuran dari lubang hidung. Berlebihan memang, tapi ia benci mengakuinya.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang. Ibu menelpon agar kita tak pulang terlaru larut."

Sasuke berjalan, dengan santai merampas payung hitam yang semula dipegang Itachi sambil bergumamkan kata dua huruf andalannya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi-lagi menggerutu. "Setidaknya berterimakasih-lah, menyebalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, menerobos derasnya hujan tanpa gangguan. Sesekali manik oniksnya melirik kearah mobil sang kakak yang melaju tak jauh dibelakangnya. Seringai licik penuh kemenangan tercipta diwajahnya, Itachi didalam sana pasti sedang memakinya habis-habisan. Biarkan saja lah.

Itachi tadi hanya membawa satu payung, berniat membagi payung itu berdua dengan Sasuke menuju parkiran, tapi adiknya yang sangat manis ini malah berjalan sendirian, dan membuat Itachi harus basah kuyup berlari dari gedung menuju mobilnya.

Lain kali, ingatkan Itachi untuk membuang Sasuke kelaut.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, kedua matanya memicing untuk memperjelas objek diluar kaca mobilnya. Merah muda. Merasa familiar, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya untuk mendekat kepinggir jalan. Oniksnya membulat sempurna "Astaga." ia berkata sedikit berteriak. Itu Sakura, wanita itu mengigil kedinginan diatas kursi rodanya, kedua tangan putih pucat tersebut memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan, tapi tentu saja itu mustahil.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Membanting pintu, dan berlari keluar mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang terkena beribu-ribu tetesan air hujan. "Sakura?!" Sasuke membuka jas putihnya dan berusaha menutupi Sakura dari air langit.

Kepalanya mengadah saat suara yang Sakura tidak begitu ingat dimana ia pernah mendengarnya berasal. "S-siapa?"

"Bicara nanti, kau akan sakit jika kehujanan!" Sasuke membalut tubuh Sakura dengan jasnya, dengan segera ia menggendong Sakura dan membawanya kedalam mobil, mendudukkan Sakura dikursi depan samping kursi kemudi. "Ya tuhan, Sakura apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau bisa mati kedinginan!" Sasuke mematikan AC dalam mobilnya, dan menggantinya dengan penghangat udara.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, perlahan isakkan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang putih pucat. "Maaf.. Tapi, bisakah aku tahu siapa dirimu?"

"Ini aku." ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang sangat dingin dan membawanya untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Kau ingat?"

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit yang kini ia sentuh. Senyuman tipis tercipta diwajahnya. "Sa... suke- _san_?"

"Hn." Sasuke ikut tersenyum lega, ternyata wanita ini masih mengingatnya.

"Terimakasih.."

Pria tampan tersebut menaikkan sebelah halisnya bingung ketika melihat wajah Sakura mulai memerah, tak lama pegangan Sakura pada pipinya melonggar, Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan diiiringi tubuh yang terjatuh pada sandaran kursi. "Sakura?" Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kening Sakura menggunakan punggung tangan. "Dia demam."

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dikursi belakang, menelepon seseorang.

Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang terkesiap saat mendengar nada ponselnya berdering. Menyentuh tombol hijau didalam layar, Itachi menjawab "Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu, dan lagi siapa wanita tad–"

Sasuke disebrang sana menyerobot ucapannya dengan cepat, "Tolong bawakan kursi roda diluar sana. Kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu."

Itachi memijat kening pening ketika mendengar apa yang Sasuke minta. "Ya ya, baiklah. Tapi nanti aku akan minta imbalan untuk itu, adik. Merepotkan"

Disisi lain, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, dan kembali menatap Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan yang masih diiringi derasnya air hujan.

"Bertahanlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan beberapa kali. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, Sakura menggaduh saat dirasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang pegal luar biasa, apalagi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia bisa berada ditempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Tangannya bergerak dan meraba tempat yang ia pakai untuk berbaring, ini sebuah ranjang. Kembali ia mengerakkan tangannya menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura mendesah lega, setidaknya ia masih mengenakan pakaian.

Tapi,

Kenapa sepertinya bukan cardigan miliknya ya?

Ini sebuah kaos, bukan cardigan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya selama ia jatuh tak sadarkankan diri? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar, dan berasal dari sebelah kirinya. "Siapa disana?"

Diambang pintu. Senyum Sasuke merekah melihat sosok wanita yang jatuh tertidur selama beberapa jam kini terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya. "Aku." Terlihat Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia–Sasuke–berjalan mendekat dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dan segelas air putih dikedua tangannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Entahlah." Sakura memandang kosong pada langit-langit ruangan ini. "Kurasa masih sama."

Sasuke duduk disamping ranjang, menaruh mangkuk dan air putih yang ia bawa diatas nangkas. "Aku membawakanmu bubur hangat, kuharap kau mau memakannya." oniksnya melirik sesaat pada beberapa kapsul obat diatas nangkas "Dan juga meminum obat." lanjutnya.

"Obat?" Keningnya mengkerut bingung. "Aku tak perlu obat Sasuke- _san_ , aku–"

"Kau demam."

Sakura bungkam.

"Wajahmu memerah, keningmu panas, tubuhmu menggigil berulang kali, bersin, apakah itu bukan merupakan tanda-tanda demam?" Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku heran apa yang kau lakukan malam hari, dipinggir jalan saat itu."

Sakura bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Memijat pelipisnya pelan guna menghilangkan sedikit rasa peningnya. "Maaf..." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, wanita ini ternyata lumayan sulit untuk diajak berbicara panjang lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Itu tidak penting." Mimik wajah Sakura berubah mengeras, kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya terkepal erat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk maklum, ia kembali mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang mulai hangat, dan membawanya untuk kembali meraup kedua pipinya. Ah, Sasuke sangat senang saat Sakura menyentuhnya, terasa hangat. "Mulai hari ini. Biarkan aku yang akan menjagamu Sakura."

"Eh?" kelopak matanya melebar. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _san_. Aku–"

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya dua kali bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kulit wajah Sasuke yang terasa sangat halus. "Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Belum."

"Eh, apa?" lagi-lagi kelopak matanya melebar. "Apa maksudmu dengan belum, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke menggeram kecil. Sial, bicara apa dia tadi? Kau bodoh Sasuke, sangat bodoh! "Tidak, lupakan."

"Wajahmu memanas." Sakura bergumam ketika dirasakan telapak tangannya menghangat.

Sasuke gelagapan, dengan cepat menurunkan kedua tangan Sakura diwajahnya. Ia berdeham menutupi kegugupannya. Oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pintar akan menutupi ekspresinya kini terlihat begitu gugup? "Lebih baik kau segera memakan bubur yang ibuku buat, nanti kalau sudah dingin tidak enak."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, Sasuke mencoba mengelak dan mencari topik lain ternyata. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke- _san_ , siapa yang menggantikan bajuku? Jangan bilang kau–"

"Pelayanku yang mengganti bajumu. Dia perempuan, tenang saja." Sasuke menyendok bubur didalam mangkuk dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura. "Buka mulutmu."

"E–ee, tidak perlu Sasuke- _san_. Aku bisa sendiri,"

"Ini perintah."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau menyebalkan ternyata."

"Sedikit."

Keduanya terkekeh bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Dibalik daun pintu, dua sosok berambut hitam berbeda gender itu saling berpandangan penuh arti.

"Kau mendengarnya Ibu?"

Uchiha Mikoto tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan putra sulungnya. "Ya, Sasuke menjadi sangat manis ketika didepan wanita itu. Ah bahkan dia berbohong, yang membuat bubur itu 'kan bukan Ibu. Tapi dirinya sendiri." Ibu dua anak yang dianugrahi wajah cantik nan anggun tak termakan usia itu mendesah sesaat. "Bagaimana menurutmu Itachi?"

Itachi menggidikkan bahunya. "Kurasa, Sasuke menyukai wanita itu."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap lengan bagian atasnya sesaat, lalu mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kamar Sasuke yang tak tertutup rapat. Kedua oniksnya menatap putra bungsunya senang, sudah lama ia tak melihat Sasuke sebahagia ini. Apalagi melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan sesekali tertawa seperti saat ia bersama wanita yang kemarin malam Sasuke bawa kemari.

Maniknya bergulir untuk menatap wanita merah muda dihadapan Sasuke. Hatinya ikut berdenyut perih melihat keterbatasan fisik yang wanita tersebut alami. Mikoto tahu bahwa wanita yang Sasuke panggil dengan nama Sakura itu adalah salah satu korban tabrak lari yang selamat sebulan yang lalu.

"Itachi..."

"Ya?"

"Jika benar Sasuke menyukai gadis itu... Ibu pasti akan menyetujuinya, karena Sakura sepertinya memang wanita baik-baik, tapi–" ia menatap sendu putra sulung tampannya. Sejenak Mikoto menahan nafasnya lalu melanjutkan "–bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Itachi terdiam.

Ayah.

Ayahnya, mereka tahu. Uchiha Fugaku bos yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaan tanpa celahnya itu pasti akan menentang pilihan Sasuke kali ini. Apalagi, Sakura tidak sempurna.

Tapi, semua manusia memang tak ada yang sempurna bukan?

"Kita lihat nanti Ibu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menggigiti kuku jari tangannya panik. Ia menangis, terus menangisi kebodohannya karena membentak Sakura, hanya karena sahabat merah mudanya itu memaksa membantu Ino memasak untuk makan malam mereka, Ino menentangnya. Sakura itu tak bisa melihat, demi Tuhan bagaimana Sakura bisa memotong wortel dengan benar?

 _"Sudah cukup Sakura! Kau ini buta, tak perlu membantuku!"_

Ino menjerit. Bayangan Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu diatas kursi roda kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

 _"Tapi Ino, kumohon biarkan aku berguna untukmu."_

 _"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya akan menambah beban untukku!"_

 _Sakura membisu seketika._

Ino berdiri dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi air mata. Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia seharusnya bisa menjaga ucapannya dihadapan Sakura. Tapi ia malah, membuat Sakura menangis lagi.

Sahabat macam apa sebenarnya dia ini?

Dulu saat Ino sedang terpuruk, Sakura selalu menemaninya dengan sabar, mendengarkan segala keluh kesalnya, memberinya saran hingga Ino kembali melihat dunia dengan sisi pandang positif. Membantu Ino kembali naik dan berdiri lagi diatas tanah.

Ia saat ini sedang bingung mencari dana untuk pengobatan Sakura, sahabatnya itu sudah tidak bisa bekerja, bahkan toko bunganya hampir mengalami kebangkrutan karena bunga-bunga disana mulai layu. Ayame yang membantu Ino menjaga toko selagi ia menemani Sakura, pergi dan melepaskan tugasnya. Toko bunganya terbengkalai, Ino takut. Hanya itulah harta berharganya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang pisah cerai, dan membiarkan Ino hidup seorang diri.

Hanya Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang sudah Ino anggap keluarganya sendiri.

Wanita itu pergi dari rumah sejak kemarin malam setelah Ino memarahinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura bisa keluar dari rumah, Ino lengah karena emosi sedang menyelimuti fikirannya. Sekarang, disinilah ia berada. Sendirian, berdiri diruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat kuat.

"Sakura, kau dimana..."

Ia terus bergumam dan mencoba menelepon siapapun yang pernah dekat dengan Sakura, entah itu teman kampus mereka dulu, teman kerja, tetangga, dan lainnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura saat ini. Ino sudah mencari kesegala tempat sekitar rumah, tapi nihil. Sakura hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Air mata kembali menetes.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Yamanaka!"

Ino berteriak, dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai, berkali-kali ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _san_. Apa kau benar-benar tak membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Pelayan dirumah Sasuke sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama selama berulang kali. "Iya, dan tak perlu memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel – _san_ , Takami. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu" Sakura mendengus geli diakhir kalimatnya. Lalu tersenyum ketika merasakan semelihir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Takami–salah satu pelayan dirumah megah Uchiha itu menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk. "Tapi, jika Tuan muda tahu aku dimarahi loh." Tuan muda yang Takami maksud disini tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan memarahimu. Jadi, panggil aku dengan embel-embel – _chan_ , ya."

Takami tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terkekeh sesaat. "Itu lebih baik." Manik emerald tanpa pupilnya kembali menatap kosong yang Takami bilang saat ini ia sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumah–istana–Uchiha. Atensinya kembali mengingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini.

Ino.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan bersalah kini menggerayanginya. Sakura tak mau membuat Ino terbebani, ia tak mau hanya menjadi penghambat untuk sahabatnya. Sakura sekarang benar-benar tak berguna, ia bagaikan sampah yang tak bernilai lagi. Bahkan untuk membantu Ino bekerja didapur saja ia tak mampu. Ia hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang yang berada disekitarnya, sampai akhirnya Ino marah dan membentaknya habis-habisan kemarin malam.

Sakura mengambil apapun yang bisa menuntun jalannya, sebuah kayu atau entah sapu Sakura bawa ditangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya memutar kursi rodanya. Berkali-kali Sakura menabrak sesuatu didepannya, tapi karena memang pada dasarnya Sakura hafal betul seluk-neluk dalam rumahnya, sampai ia bisa keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Ino yang enggan bertatap muka dengannya setelah amarah yang wanita pirang keluarkan.

Sakura malam itu berharap ia akan kembali kecelakaan lalu mati tertabrak mobil atau apapun yang dapat membuat nyawanya melayang seketika. Ia lelah hidup dengan membebani orang lain, ia ingin bebas. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang ingin mengujinya, ia kehujanan, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa akibat dinginnya cuaca malam itu, dan Sasuke menemukannya.

Sakura selamat dari siksaannya.

Kepala Sakura mendongak, kembali mengingat tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa pria itu sangat baik padanya? Kenapa Sasuke sampai bisa membawa Sakura kerumahnya? Padahal mereka berdua baru satu kali bertatap muka. Masing-masing sama sekali belum saling mengenal lebih jauh.

Pria itu, sekarang sedang pergi bekerja kekantornya. Sakura tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi ia membebani hidup orang lain. Orang asing bagi Sakura saat ini, yang entah bagaimana memiliki hati sebaik malaikat. Sasuke bahkan tidak risih melihat keterbatasan fisik yang Sakura miliki.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak, saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kembali bergumam. "Takami, apa kau percaya adanya malaikat didunia ini?"

"..."

"Aku percaya." Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Saat bertemu dengan Tuan mudamu, aku percaya bahwa dia adalah malaikat setelah Ino yang Tuhan kirim khusus untukku. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa sangat baik padaku, kau tahu sendiri Takami. Aku tidak sempurna, aku hanya bisa membebani orang lain, menyusahkan mereka, Sasuke bahkan menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku iya 'kan?"

Sakura seolah berbicara sendiri, orang yang ia ajak mengobrol entah kenapa tak menjawab. Mungkin Takami hanya mendengarkannya. Ia kembali berkata. "Takami... Sebenarnya Sasuke itu orangnya bagaimana? Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, dan dia sudah sangat baik sampai membawaku kerumahnya. Apa dia tidak takut aku ini orang jahat ya? Apa dia tidak berfikir bahwa aku hanya orang yang pura-pura buta dan lumpuh? Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Sasuke. Takami. Apa kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Hei." Tangannya menggapai-gapai kesegala arah, ia yakin Takami sebelumnya berada disamping kursi roda, kemana wanita itu? "Takami."

"Mencari siapa?"

Sakura bungkam dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Suara baritone terdengar tepat didepannya, ia menggerakkan tangannya kedepan, dan menyentuh sesuatu. Kulit halus ini.

"S-Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn."

'Mati aku.' batin Sakura. Ia mencoba tertawa normal, tapi yang keluar adalah kekehan kecil yang terdengar sangat absurd. "S-sejak kapan kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang pergi bekerja?"

"Sudah pulang." Sasuke mengulum senyumnya "Membicarakanku secara diam-diam 'eh?"

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak, itu.. A-aku hanya–"

"Aku percaya, saat bertemu dengan Tuan mudamu, aku percaya bahwa dia adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirim khusus untukku. Benarkah? Manis sekali kata-katamu."

"A–aa." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ah wajahnya pasti sangat memerah saat ini. Tangannya merambat turun tak lagi menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Malu, sangat malu. Membicarakan seseorang, tapi ternyata objek yang sedang ia bicarakan tepat didepannya sejak tadi. Bagus Sakura, kau sangat pintar.

Sasuke tertawa, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin gondok.

Sebenarnya, sejak Sakura menggumamkan namanya, Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju kearahnya, memberi kode pada Takami untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan santai, Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura sambil bertompang dagu, mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis wanita tersebut dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Lengkap dengan seringaian khasnya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang bahagia disini.

"L-lupakan, kau salah dengar tadi."

"Oh ya? Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik Nona."

Sakura gelagapan, gugup luar biasa. Ia berniat menggerakkan rodanya tapi ditahan. "B-baiklah! Maafkan aku, a-aku tak bermaksud membicarakanmu dibelakang, aku tadi–"

"Ya ya, aku tahu." Andai Sakura lihat, Sasuke sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tak apa, aku senang mendengarnya."

"..."

"Nah, sekarang siapa disini yang wajahnya memanas hm?"

Sakura tersentak ketika dirasakan telapak tangan besar Sasuke berada dipipi kanannya. "S-Sasuke- _san_!" ia menepis tangan Sasuke. Pria itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin membuat jantung Sakura meledak, karena detaknya yang semakin menggila. "Kubilang lupakan."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengalah dan berdiri. Oniksnya menoleh pada sosok ayah, berdiri angkuh didepan pintu yang menghubungkan dalam rumah dan halaman belakang.

Uchiha Fugaku mendekat dengan wajah dingin. "Sasuke." suara beratnya membuat tubuh kecil Sakura yang terduduk membelakanginya membatu. Perasaan takut menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya Ayah?"

"Ikut aku."

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Sakura, dan dibalas seolah-olah Sakura dan dirinya terhubung melalui fikiran, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Sasuke mendesah pelan, mulai mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang tenang dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Rupanya Fugaku mengajak Sasuke keruang kerja pribadi miliknya. Sasuke berdiri dihadapan sang ayah yang memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Tinggalkan dia."

Sasuke diam.

"Untuk apa kau membawa orang cacat sepertinya kerumah kita hah?!" intonasi suaranya mulai meninggi, Fugaku semakin geram ketika Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman "Banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dibandingkan dia Sasuke! Buka matamu, dia tidak bisa bersama denganmu. Kalian berbeda!"

"Kami sama Ayah." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, lebih tenang. "Aku manusia, dia juga. Apa salahnya jika aku tertarik padanya?"

"Sasuke." Fugaku mendesis pelan, ia bergerak mendekati Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan tinju yang siap melayang kapanpun. "Tinggalkan dia, atau aku sendiri yang akan menjauhkannya darimu."

"Lakukan saja. Memangnya apa yang ayah bisa untuk menjauhkanku dengan Sakura? Tidak ada."

Fugaku tersenyum miring. "Kau meremehkanku, nak." ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. "Kau lupa, bahwa aku mempunyai seribu satu cara, agar keinginanku terwujud."

Rahangnya mengeras, oniksnya mengkilat tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sasuke tak suka ini. Sebisa mungkin ia harus melawan. Ia tak suka dijadikan boneka dengan sesuka hati sang ayah, ditambah lagi kehadiran Sakura yang mengubah segalanya.

"Apa ayah tidak menyukai Sakura karena dia tak sempurna huh?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya Sasuke. Wanita itu tak pantas bersanding denganmu, dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dan melihat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengurusmu? Dia sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Sakura ayah!"

"Itu kenyataan." Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Lupakan wanita cacat itu, buang dia jauh-jauh dari hidupmu. Sebelum aku benar-benar akan berbuat sesuatu agar dia sendiri yang menjauhimu. Sasuke."

Sialan.

Sasuke benci jika sudah begini.

"Terserah! Karena apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya, Ayah."

 _BLAM–!_

"Uchiha Sasuke..." terdengar suara gigi yang bergemerutuk, Fugaku mengambil laptopnya yang terbuka diatas meja. Melemparnya kearah tembok dengan kencang dan membuat laptop malang itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. "Kau benar-benar menantangku. Baiklah."

Fugaku menyeringai.

"Permainan akan dimulai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _san_... Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, ia fokus menyetir kearah depan meski oniksnya berulang kali melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang duduk disampingnya. Kebetulan ini hari libur, Sasuke memang dari awal berniat mengajak Sakura keluar untuk sekedar menjadi udara segar.

"Sasuke- _san_." Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia memanggil nama Sasuke, orang yang seenak jidatnya tiba-tiba menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya didalam mobil. Kini Sakura tak tahu lagi kemana pria itu akan membawanya.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Sakura diizinkan tinggal dirumah Sasuke. Beruntung keluarga pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, atau mungkin hanya Ibu dan kakak Sasuke saja yang baik. Mengingat ayah Sasuke sepertinya kurang menyukai Sakura.

Teringat jelas oleh memorinya, saat berulang kali Uchiha Fugaku menyindirnya karena keterbatasan fisik yang Sakura alami.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Meski Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Itachi selalu membelanya. Tapi hati kecilnya selalu menjerit sakit, siapa orang yang rela dihina, diremehkan, dan dicap sebagai penganggu?

Tidak ada.

Tak lama, mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung yang melebar kesamping. "Sudah sampai." ia membuka sabuk pengamannya, beranjak keluar dari mobil, lalu menurunkan kursi roda yang ia bawa dibangku penumpang belakang. Kembali menggendong Sakura kedalam kursi rodanya, Sasuke mulai berjalan.

"Tunggu, ini dimana?" Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada dipegangan pendorong kursi rodanya, kepalanya mengadah kearah belakang. Seolah meminta Sasuke segera menjawabnya.

"Perpustakaan umum."

"Apa?" dahinya mengkerut tak paham. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Temani aku, aku bosan membaca buku yang sama secara berulang-ulang dirumah." Sasuke kembali berjalan memasukki perpustakaan umum, mengabaikan banyak beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya–entah karena apa, ia tak perduli. "Kau tahu Yuhi Library?" Sasuke berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

Wajah Sakura berbinar, wanita ini mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Aku sering kesini saat kuliah. Perpustakaan umum terlengkap yang memiliki ribuan buku-buku populer. Kau suka kemari Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam, disambut oleh sang penjaga kasir toko tersebut dengan senyuman. "Selamat datang. Wahh Sakura- _chan_ lama tak berkunjung _ne_?"

"Bibi Kurenai." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat keakraban Sakura dan penjaga kasir yang juga sekaligus pemilik perpustakaan tersebut dalam diam, ia berfikir mungkin saat Sakura masih kuliah–bisa berjalan dan melihat–Sakura termasuk orang yang sangat ramah dan mudah dekat dengan orang-orang baru. Ia saja sudah sering kemari untuk membaca atau bahkan meminjam buku semenjak duduk dibangku Menengah Atas, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak dekat dengan wanita berambut hitam ikal yang Sakura sebut dengan nama Kurenai itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membuat Kurenai yang melihatnya terperangah.

"Bibi Kurenai, tolong putar lagu yang biasa sering ku _request_ ya."

Kurenai mengangguk "Tentu." tangannya bergerak diatas keyboard komputer dimeja kasir. Tak lama, lagu dengan suara lembut sang penyanyi terdengar dari segala sudut perpustakaan besar tersebut yang terpasang lound speaker dibeberapa titik. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sasuke berbisik sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, kembali melangkah masuk lebih jauh dan berjalan diantara rak-rak buku.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk singkat, ia memejamkan matanya ketika lagu favoritenya semakin mengalun merdu. Ini memang menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kuliah dulu, jika Sakura kemari maka ia akan meminta Kurenai memutar lagu tersebut.

Utakana Hanabi.

Perpustakaan dengan beberapa fasilitas mewah ini memang luar biasa. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi untuk pelanggannya duduk dan membaca–tentu saja. Beberapa komputer dengan internet yang terhubung bebas digunakan para pelanggan, juga pelayan yang melayani pelanggan jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu seperti minum atau makanan ringan. Membuat banyak pelanggan yang datang kemari dan betah berlama-lama disini.

Sasuke menempatkan Sakura disalah satu meja "Jika kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari buku yang menarik. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mulai menjelajahi rak-rak buku, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam diatas kursi rodanya.

"Eh lihat, wanita itu tidak bisa melihat?"

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, mau apa dia keperpustakaan? Membaca? Haha konyol."

"Heh, kau bicaranya terlalu kencang. Bodoh."

"Dia juga lumpuh,"

"Astaga, kasihan sekali."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi roda. Bisikkan demi bisikkan tentang topik yang sama, terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya semenjak sebulan yang lalu sebentar lagi genap menjadi dua bulan.

Dua bulan, Sakura terus-menerus melihat kegelapan dimana-mana.

Terus-menerus hanya mampu terduduk diatas kursi rodanya.

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ya, terkadang takdir memang terlalu kejam.." Sakura bergumam, ia berusaha keras mengabaikan bisikkan tersebut dengan mendengar musik yang Kurenai putar. Hatinya berkedut perih. Dulu, saat Sakura bisa melihat dan berjalan, ia sering membaca tiga sampai empat buku disini, dari novel, buku sejarah, pelajaran, dan sebagainya.

Sekarang,

Jangankan membaca. Melihat saja tak bisa.

Sakura mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ia tak boleh menangis disini, tidak–tidak boleh. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ino dan mendiang kedua orang tuanya agar kuat menjalani takdir yang ia dapat. Sakura beruntung bisa selamat semenjak insiden kecelakaan maut yang merenggut dua nyawa orang tersayangnya. Meski Tuhan mencabut segala kebahagiaannya.

"Kau menangis."

Sakura kaget, dan sontak kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam ketika merasakan sesuatu mengelus pelan pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat turun disana. Ah, Sakura bahkan tak sadar kalau air matanya menetes. "Maaf..."

Sasuke mendelik sinis pada dua perempuan yang tadi membicarakan Sakura. Mereka bergidik ketakutan dan segera pergi dari sana sebelum melihat Uchiha Sasuke murka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudahlah, itu hal biasa."

"Hal biasa? Sakura, mereka membicarakanmu tadi." Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya, ia menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk disebelah Sakura. "Kau harusnya marah."

"Untuk apa marah, jika yang mereka katakan adalah kenyataan benar ada?"

Sasuke bungkam.

"Lupakan saja, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menemukan buku yang menarik?" Sakura tersenyum kearah depan.

"Ya," Sasuke membolak-balik buku yang ia pegang. Novel berjudul Miracle dengan sampul coklat tua itu entah mengapa membuatnya tertarik, meski Sasuke tak terlalu senang membaca novel.

"Bacalah, aku tidak akan menganggumu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tak pernah mengangguku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu, aku membebanimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang sepertiku biasanya memiliki dua kebiasaan buruk. Kalau tidak menganggu, ya membebani. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Omong kosong." Sasuke menggeram. "Sakura, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau membebani orang lain."

"Tapi itu benar." ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarku susah, keberadaanku hanya menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan mereka nanti. Aku–"

"Bagaimana jika keberadaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku?"

Kelopak matanya melebar, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura menoleh kearah samping, menghadap Sasuke walau matanya tak memandang tepat pada objek.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bersamaku. Jadi, jangan pernah beranggapan lagi kalau kau adalah penghalang kebahagiaan seseorang. Cobalah untuk berfikir positif mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan semua yang hilang pada dirimu."

Sakura membisu, setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan sama sekali tidak mengandung kesan keraguan sedikitpun. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tapi akhirnya ia bisa. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah menolong seseorang butuh alasan?"

Ya, hanya sekedar menolong karena Sasuke kasihan padanya. Tidak lebih, Sakura apa yang kau harapkan?

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Sakura tersenyum miris. "Jangan mengasihaniku Sasuke- _san_."

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, aku tak pernah menolongmu karena kasihan." Sasuke mengusap kasar permukaan kulit wajahnya frustasi. "Percayalah."

"Aku akan mencoba."

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik sang wanita didepannya tak berkedip ketika Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia, benar-benar sukses membuat suasana hati Sasuke berputar balik secara cepat. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tapi ia suka ini.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel – _san_."

"Eh, kenapa?" halisnya mengernyit bingung. "Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan Sasuke- _sama_?"

Sasuke tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau bukan pelayanku."

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "...Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kedua pipi manusia berbeda gender itu merona tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mendesah tertahan, fikirannya benar-benar kacau semenjak Sakura hilang satu minggu tanpa kabar sama sekali. Kemana dia? Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ini semua memang salahnya, salah Yamanaka Ino yang terlalu mudah terpancing emosi. Jika saja Ino tidak kebablasan membentak Sakura. Wanita itu pasti saat ini ada bersamanya, menemani Ino menjaga toko bunganya. Membicarakan banyak hal-hal apa saja yang menjadi topik obrolan mereka berdua.

Sekarang,

Ia sendiri.

"Sakura..."

Ino menghapus kasar air matanya ketika mendengar suara bel pintu pertanda pelanggan datang berbunyi nyaring. "Selamat da–"

"Ino.."

Manik birunya mengecil dengan kelopak mata melebar sempurna. Ino menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Didepan pintu, Sakura disana, dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Hai."

"Sakura!" menyampingkan pertanyaan dibenaknya tentang kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke, Ino berlari memeluk Sakura erat–sangat erat. Sambil terus mengucapkan berkali-kali kata maaf. Ino menangis.

"Sudahlah Ino..."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tak lama, ia ikut merintikkan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yamanaka- _san_."

Ino menatap lawan bicaranya yang balik menatapnya serius. Saat ini, mereka–Uchiha Sasuke, dan Yamanaka Ino hanya berdua dibelakang toko bunganya. Itu karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik Ino meninggalkan Sakura yang asik meraba-raba bunga. Pria ini sepertinya memang ingin membicarakan hal serius dengannya.

"Waktu itu, kau bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Sakura, benar?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa dia bilang Sakura bisa disembuhkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya, batin Ino sedikit jengkel. Tapi akhirnya dia menjawab diiringi anggukan mantap "Dokter bilang bisa, tapi–" ia memainkan ujung bajunya. "–maaf, aku tak sanggup membiayai pengobatan untuk Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang akan bertindak."

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha- _san_?"

Direktur muda disalah satu perusahaan Uchiha Corporation itu menghela nafas sesaat. "Aku akan membuat Sakura, kembali bisa melihat dunia."

Ino terlonjak. "Kau serius?"

"Hn."

Dan baru kali ini, Ino melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berniat mengurangi kegugupannya. Ini saatnya Sasuke mengatakan semuanya. Ya, setelah mereka pulang dari Yamanaka's Flowers itu, Sasuke memang sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk semua ini.

Sasuke juga sudah meminta izin Ino agar Sakura tetap tinggal bersamanya sebentar lagi. Meski awalnya Ino menolak habis-habisan, tapi setelah mengatakan tujuannya Ino tersenyum lebar dan berteriak kegirangan. Menyetujuinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bicaralah."

"Sakura, tak lama lagi. Kau akan bisa kembali melihat dan berjalan."

Secepat kilat, Sakura menoleh dengan raut ekspresi yang sangat amat terkejut. "Benarkah?" ia berkata nyaris berteriak.

"Ya." Sasuke tersenyum meski tatapannya jatuh terfokus pada jalanan diarah depan. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu yang sempat hilang."

"Sasuke- _kun_..." sudut bibirnya bergetar, Sakura menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak. "Kau benar-benar seorang malaikat."

Sasuke tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius."

"Tidak, hanya saja. Kau lucu." Sasuke mendengus geli "Aku bukan malaikat. Jangan berlebihan menganggapku sebagai makhluk fantasy seperti itu."

"Apakah kau mempunyai alasan?"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Sakura menyelipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Kau memungutku dari jalanan, aku pernah mendengar namamu ditelevisi dan pasti kau bukan orang sembarangan. Kenapa kau rela membuang-buang waktumu demi aku? Jangan terlalu baik padaku."

"Memungut? Memangnya kau anak kucing?" Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Aku berbuat baik, bukan tanpa alasan."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Karena aku..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia memegang stir mobilnya kencang sehingga kuku jarinya memutih. Gugup. Ah sial, Sasuke bagaikan remaja Menegah Atas yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan bingung akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sakura tetap setia menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Apa ini? Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Sasuke menyukainya. **Menyukainya**. Astaga, detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Kedua pipinya juga memanas, ia yakin pipinya pasti memerah. "A-apa? Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dengan sangat baik."

"T-ta-tapi, kenapa bisa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa perasaan suka ini muncul. Suka yang semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi cinta. Sebelumnya, Sasuke belum pernah begini. Ia sering kali merasa takut kehilangan, sebentar tak melihat ia sangat merindukan, senang bukan main ketika wanita disebelahnya tertawa karena ulahnya. Sasuke bahkan rela bertingkah sedikit absurd demi menghiburnya ketika dia bersedih. Itu semua hanya karena Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jawab."

"Jika nanti kau sudah bisa melihat dan berjalan. Maka, berjanjilah.."

Kening Sakura mengkerut tak mengerti. "Berjanji untuk apa?"

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan menepi kepinggir jalan. Tanpa Sakura tahu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik.

"Untuk bersedia menjadi kekasihku.."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura merasakan keningnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke menciumnya tepat dikening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah halisnya–kebiasaannya jika sedang bingung. "Ada apa ini?"

Uchiha Fugaku, berdiri dengan gagahnya ditengah ruang tamu. Disampinya seorang wanita berambut merah tersenyum manis–yang bagi Sasuke terlihat tersenyum angkuh. Disisi lain, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi menatapnya sendu penuh isyarat akan kesedihan.

Baiklah,

Ia merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya sesaat lagi.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan. Dia Akasuna Sara. Calon istrimu."

Tubuh Sakura memegang diatas kursi rodanya.

"Salam kenal. Calon suami."

Wanita yang ayahnya panggil Sara itu mendekat pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari mereka.

Sara membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Wanita cacat sepertimu. Harusnya tahu diri." ia berbisik pelan, pelan sekali. Sampai-sampai hanya Sakura yang mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Ya Tuhan...

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi dari sekarang."

...Cobaan apa lagi ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Jangan pernah menyerah pada suatu masalah. Sampai kau lelah, dan akhirnya benar-benar merasa sudah sampai diambang batas kemampuan.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Karena Tuhan tahu, apa yang terbaik untukmu...'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ehem, Sebelumnya sedikit penjelasan diprolog kemarin karena ada yang bilang–'Sakura kan buta. Kok bisa keliaran seorang diri dijalan?'–Dia itu lagi nunggu Ino didepan rumah sakit. Jadi, dia datang kesana engga sendiri :3 dibaca ulang baik-baik ya.**

 **Terus, menuruf logika Miina sih gini, Sakura kan buta dan gabisa jalan, tapi bukan berarti Sakura gabisa gerak. Miina sering nemu orang gabisa ngeliat, jalan pake tongkat buat nuntun jalannya. Nah, anggap aja scene Sakura kabur dari rumah itu dia pake tongkat/sapu #dzig, buat nuntun jalannya. Meski gapake kaki, tapi ngedorong kursi rodanya sendiri.**

 **Ya, em, intinya gitu deh /Author aneh parah/ maaf kalau masih ada typo, Miina udah baca berulang-ulang chap 2 ini kurang-lebih sampe satujamsetengah :" gaada kerjaan emang. Tapi takutnya, chap ini aneh dan kesannya memaksa. Jangan khawatir, kalau gasuka Miina gamaksa buat readers baca kok ^^**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Aditya923, alexcahung, Joanna Katharina 37, kura cakun, Yoshimura Arai, ryota-kun, KendaliSwiftie, lightflower22, afifah dinar, OnadVia, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Younghee Lee, Niayuki, cherrylavender, Ibnu999, CEKBIOAURORAN, Khoerun904, Sachiko Daichi Royotu-san, Tiafalgal Rika, Nurulita as Lita-san, tamu, Cherry0424, wowwoh. geege, Kagaaika Uchiha, rimbusa, Guest, SriSavers28, Greentea Kim, kHaLerie Hikari, un, sakura musim semi, Jejes, yencherry, Laifa, cho jihyunee, all Followers, Favers, and Silent readers (kalau ada /wks)**

 **.**

 **Spoiler untuk chapter depan.**

 **.**

 _ **"Baiklah.. Aku bersedia menikah dengannya.."**_

 _ **"Sasuke-kun! Jangan! Kumohon..."**_

 **.**

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu.."**_

 **.**

 _ **"K-kau.. Sasuke-kun?"**_

 _ **"Hn."**_

 _ **"Astaga, aku bisa melihat.."**_

 **.**

 **Yo, cukup kwkwk. Sampai ketemu dichapter terakhir nanti! Jaa nee^^)/~.**

 **Review again? X3**


	3. Chapter 2 : Thank You

Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan, kedua manik oniks menawannya kini mengkilat pemuh amarah, menatap tak percaya pada sosok sang ayah yang berdiri santai beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa maksud semua ini ayah?!" suaranya membahana didalam ruangan yang berisikan satu keluarga tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke berkata—sedikit berteriak—dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

Sungguh, ia tak habis fikir atas apa yang ayahnya perbuat. Sasuke bukanlah boneka yang bisa dia mainkan semaunya! Setelah kedatangan wanita berambut merah tadi, Sakura sama sekali tidak berkata apapun sampai Sasuke membawanya kedalam kamar tamu. Sasuke tahu, wanita itu kaget dan juga kecewa.

Mikoto menatap sendu pada putra bungsunya, lalu beralih pada sang suami, begitu selama berkali-kali. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan pendapat, tapi Itachi mendahului. "Sasuke tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang _Aniki_?!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali, pandangannya beralih pada kakak satu-satunya dengan pancaran tak percaya. "Ayah seenaknya membawa wanita itu kemari, dan berkata dia adalah calon istriku! Demi Tuhan, lelucon macam apa ini?!"

"Sara yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke. Percaya padaku, dia bahkan lebih baik daripada Sakura."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Sasuke kembali menatap Fugaku saat pria tersebut berucap. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya ayah!"

"Harus." Fugaku berkata dingin, diiringi dengan raut wajah yang datar, ia mendekat satu langkah pada Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tidak bisa menolak Sasuke."

"Tidak, maaf ayah—" Sasuke bergerak mundur, menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan ini. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kenop pintu lalu memutarnya, namun sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut ia berbalik, "—aku selalu menuruti apapun yang ayah inginkan, tapi untuk yang satu ini. Maaf, aku tak akan membiarkan ayah menghancurkan masa depanku dengan cara seperti ini. Aku akan memilih pasangan hidupku sendiri."

 _BLAM!_

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi terlonjak kaget saat Uchiha bungsu tersebut membanting pintu dengan kasar. Selama ini diantara mereka hanya Sasuke-lah yang paling mampu mengendalikan emosi. Tapi sekarang? Sasuke bisa semarah ini pada Fugaku, dan terang-terangan memperlihatkan emosinya.

Tanpa sadar, Fugaku mengretakkan giginya kesal. "Anak kurang ajar, ini semua karena kedatangan wanita cacat itu."

"Fugaku!—

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan keras dipipi kirinya sukses membuat Fugaku diam seribu bahasa, ditatapnya sang istri dengan wajah yang dihiasi air mata.

—apa para leluhur mengajarkanmu bersikap tak sopan seperti ini Uchiha?!" Mikoto berteriak diluar akal sehatnya sendiri, wanita itu menangis terisak pelan disela-sela ucapannya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sedari-tadi ia tahan. "Kau buta Fugaku!"

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Kau buta, hati nuranimu tertutup karena tahta dan kekuasaan yang kau miliki! Apa kau tidak sadar, kelakuanmu akan menghancurkan masa depan anakku! Anak kita! Sasuke.. Dia," Mikoto menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Apa kau tidak puas pernah sempat akan menghancurkan masa depan Itachi dulu?! Buka matamu suamiku! Mereka anakmu, bukan boneka yang selalu bisa kau atur sesuka hati!" Tangis Mikoto semakin terdengar kencang. "Aku kecewa padamu." ucapnya sebelum berlari keluar ruangan mengejar Sasuke.

Fugaku mematung.

Itachi berjalan, melewati sang ayah yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa berkata, ia ikut keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa bungkam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIFE CHAPTER 2—LAST**

 **[ Thank you... ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam.

Ia tahu, Uchiha Sasuke tahu. Tapi udara dingin malam ini tak berniat membuatnya kembali pulang. Kedua maniknya fokus memandangi wanita merah muda yang terduduk disampingnya dalam diam. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, setelah baru pertama kali selama 24 tahun dalam hidupnya Sasuke menyayangi seorang perempuan yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya, harus berakhir seperti ini. Haruno Sakura, wanita musim semi yang sukses menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna harus ia lepaskan karena sifat arogan sang ayah? Cih, tidak akan pernah.

Setelah selesai berdebat dengan Fugaku, Sasuke dengan cepat membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah. Mengabaikan Akasuna Sara yang menatapnya dalam diam diruang tamu, dan juga teriakan sang ibu yang mencegahnya meninggalkan rumah. Ia menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang, dan disinilah akhirnya.

Duduk bersebelahan bersama Sakura, disisi danau kecil.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Semua kekacauan dalam kehidupan Sasuke, adalah karenanya. Karena kehadiran Haruno Sakura. Jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak ditemukan oleh Sasuke dibawah guyuran air hujan, dan mengenal pria tersebut lebih jauh, hidup Sasuke tidak akan serumit ini. Sakura cukup sadar diri, ia hanyalah wanita yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik dan tak pantas berada disamping Sasuke.

Pria itu pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Sakura mulai membuka percakapan setelah keheningan melanda mereka berdua sejak 15 menit berlalu. "...bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Dia ayahmu, orang yang membuatmu lahir ke dunia ini. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti perasaannya, sebesar apapun rasa tidak sukamu padanya jangan sampai membuatnya terluka." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke membuang muka, "Kau tidak mengerti Sakura." jawabnya pelan. "Kau—"

"Aku mengerti Sasuke- _kun_ , sangat mengerti. Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dia ingin kau hidup bahagia dengan wanita yang memang pantas bersanding denganmu. Mengurusimu, menemanimu tanpa membebani." Sakura berhenti sejenak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang ketika rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu susah.."

Sasuke sontak menaikkan sebelah halisnya, "Kau tahu. Aku benci ketika kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah sesuatu yang menyusahkan semua orang." balasnya sinis.

 _ **Deg!**_

Wanita itu meremas celananya gugup, kenapa Sasuke berkata sedemikian sinisnya pada Sakura? Kemana sikap lembut yang selama ini Sasuke berikan padanya?

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman menyedihkan. "Aku tahu, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ kau berhak bahagia, kau harus hidup dengan wanita yang benar-benar bisa menjagamu! Apa kau masih belum mengerti? Jangan buang waktumu demi wanita sepertiku Sasuke- _kun_! Tolong..." intonasi suara Sakura yang sempat meninggi ditengah-tengah kembali melemah diakhir.

"Tidak Sakura."

"Akulah penyebab rusaknya keharmonisan dalam keluargamu, aku hanya orang cacat yang nantinya akan membuatmu susah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dariku, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa?! Kau..." tangisan Sakura pecah tanpa diminta dan itu membuat Sasuke panik bukan main. "...kumohon lupakan aku, lupakan bahwa kita pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal..." ia masih terisak, sedangkan Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua kelopak mata yang melebar sempurna. "...bawa aku pulang, kembali bersama Ino."

Saat itu juga, Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura yang mulai gemetaran. Tidak perduli Sakura yang berontak, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Sebanyak apapun kau meminta aku tidak perduli. Karena aku mencintaimu, kaulah satu-satunya kunci kebahagiaanku."

Isak tangis Sakura semakin kencang.

Ya Tuhan...

...kenapa kau beri ia satu malaikat yang sangat keras kepala?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas, meski ia tak bisa melihat tapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berada disekitarnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya mampu mengulas satu senyuman geli saat melihat Uchiha muda yang satu itu menempel terus dengan sahabatnya

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berapa kali aku katakan pulanglah! Lagipula disini ada Ino yang membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Yaampun kau ini..." Sakura tanpa sadar memijat pelan pelipis kanannya frustasi. Memang, Sasuke membawanya pulang dan kembali tinggal bersama Ino, tapi semenjak satu jam yang lalu pria itu belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan pergi dari rumahnya. Bukan, Sakura bukan berniat mengusir Sasuke, hanya saja... "—apa kau tidak khawatir pada orang-orang dirumahmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tamu, "mereka sendiri tidak ada yang mencariku."

"Ibumu Sasuke- _kun_.." Sakura berbisik pelan, tapi masih mampu didengar oleh indra pendengaran kedua manusia disekitarnya "...aku yakin dia sekarang sedang mencemaskanmu."

"Sakura benar Uchiha- _san_." Ino menimpali, wanita pirang tersebut menatap serius pada pria tampan disebrang tempat ia duduk. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut malam." ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Alasan Ino bisa berada dirumah Sakura, karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi ketika ia sedang terlelap tidur dan menampilkan nomor yang tidak ia ketahui. Ketika diangkat, Sakura menelepon dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis, dan benar saja. Rupanya Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menelepon dirinya—karena Sakura sudah hafal nomor ponselnya diluar kepala—memohon agar Ino bisa datang kerumahnya saat itu juga. Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung kemari, dan mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke yang sama-sama berdiam diri.

"Satu malam."

Sakura memicingkan kedua kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara baritone khas tersebut kembali bersuara. Paham maksud Sasuke, ia hanya bisa memejam mata lalu menggangguk pasrah "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi diruang kerjanya, fikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam saat dimana sang istri yang selama terikat tali pernikahan dengannya, tak pernah sekalipun marah atau bahkan berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi terlukanya Mikoto yang dihiasi air mata, selama ini Fugaku tidak pernah melihat wanita itu menangis dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak pernah. Tapi kemarin malam..

Ah, apakah apa yang Fugaku lakukan memang sudah keterlaluan?

Tapi menurutnya, menikahkan Sasuke dengan putri dari temannya itu adalah hal yang bagus, apalagi Sara adalah wanita yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke. Bukan Sakura.

Amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak.

Ini semua gara-gara dia. Gara-gara kehadiran Haruno Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dikeluarganya, jika saja Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu, putra bungsunya pasti tidak akan menolak pernikahan ini. Ya, Fugaku harus bertindak. Harus!

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, mengabaikan sang sekretaris yang bertanya kemana ia akan pergi.

"Dia harus aku tangani sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin, entah kenapa perasaannya merasa tidak enak sejak kemarin malam. Ada rasa takut yang menghampiri hatinya namun entah apa itu. Ketakutan ini sama seperti rasa takutnya dua bulan yang lalu ketika kecelakaan itu datang menimpanya. Apa yang Sakura takutkan sekarang? Apa?

"Ino..."

Ino yang berada disamping Sakura melepaskan pandangannya dari wastafel pencuci piring. Ia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku—" Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya sesaat. "—apa kau tahu alasan seseorang merasakan takut secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan?"

Ino berjongkok dihadapan wanita merah muda tersebut, kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipegangan kursi roda. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku takut Ino, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi perasaan ini. Sama."

"Sama?"

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk sekilas, "sama seperti sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu, aku kehilangan dua orang yang ku sayangi. Sekarang, siapa yang akan pergi dariku? Ino kumohon tetaplah disampingku.." ujarnya lirih.

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Tenanglah Sakura. Aku disini bersamamu, menemanimu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ia memeluk Sakura erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada wanita itu.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Hmm." Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua emerald polos didepannya penuh sayang. "Aku berjanji, jidat."

"Hei aku sekarang kan berponi!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar Ino-babi!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi menggunakan kamar mandi dikamar Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat wanita merah muda itu tertawa. Pria tampan tersebut masih mengenakan baju semalamnya, karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Ia mendekat dan berdeham kecil. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura dan Ino sontak menghentikan candaan mereka ketika suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang. Ino yang memang bisa melihat berdiri dan tersenyum kaku. "Tidak Uchiha- _san_."

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sakura berkata ketika dirasakan pipinya disentuh oleh telapak tangan besar yang ia yakini itu milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum, setiap pagi jika diawali dengan melihat Sakura akan membuat suasana hatinya membaik. "Aku akan pulang."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Ingat satu hal Sasuke- _kun_.. Jangan sampai terbawa emosi. Oke?"

"Siap, kapten." Sasuke berdiri, setelah sebelumnya mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura hingga helaian rambut merah mudanya terlihat berantakan. Oniksnya bergulir, menatap wanita pirang dibelakangnya. "Jaga Sakura."

Ino terkekeh, "Tanpa kau minta, itu akan kulakukan. Uchiha- _san_."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Sakura hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terasa menjauh, sebelah tangannya meraba, mencoba menggapai sesuatu. "Ino."

Ino menoleh, "Ya? Kenapa Sakura? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin... mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, disini rumahnya?"

Uchiha Fugaku menatap sang bawahan yang berada disampingnya sekilas, lalu kembali pada rumah minimalis didepannya. Ia tersenyum remeh, sudah ia duga rumah wanita itu tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah rakyat pada umumnya. Menyedihkan.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat kedua manik oniksnya menangkap dua sosok wanita berbeda warna mahkota keluar dari dalam pintu. "Kerja bagus, kau boleh pergi."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk sesaat, "Ha'i Uchiha- _sama_." lalu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang mulai mendekat memasuki gerbang mungil kediaman Haruno tersebut.

"Iya-iya, nanti setelah kita pulang. Kita beli manisan, kau ini dasar ma—" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika melihat sosok pria yang tingginya jauh berbeda dengan Ino dan Sakura. Ia yang selalu menonton siaran berita ditelevisi tahu betul siapa pria yang kini hanya berada lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya yang memegang pegangan pada dorongan kursi roda Sakura bergetar kecil.

Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa Ino tak lagi berisik mulai kebingungan. "Ino? Kau masih disinikan? Hei In—"

"Haruno Sakura."

Tubuh mungilnya membatu seketika. Sakura ingat suara ini. Sangat ingat. Emeraldnya mengecil, "F-Fugaku- _sama_?"

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hampir saja jatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak kursi didepannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu sesegera mungkin menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarang mengusap helaian rambutnya kasar. "Hei Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Tidak biasanya teman sekaligus atasannya ini terlihat ceroboh bahkan kursi yang jelas-jelas berada didepannya dia tabrak. Mata Sasuke itu tidak minus, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat pria tampan tersebut merasa gelisah. "Sa—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan, "Kau boleh kembali pada tugasmu."

"Tapi—"

"Naruto."

Pria pirang tersebut menghela nafas sesaat, seperti biasa Sasuke memang keras kepala. "Baiklah.."

Sasuke sendiri ikut menghela nafas setelah kepergian Naruto, ia berjalan menuju kaca jendela dalam ruang kerjanya. Karena ruangan Sasuke berada dilantai atas, membuatnya bisa melihat apa saja yang berada diluar sana. Terlihat sangat ramai, banyak sekali orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, beberapa gedung tinggi juga tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke saat ini. Tapi kenapa...

...dirinya merasa kosong?

Tangannya bergerak naik untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Sasuke bergumam, "Akan ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua sampai disebuah pemakaman umum. Ino berjongkok dihadapan makam yang pada batu nisannya bertuliskan nama Haruno Mebuki, "Sakura..."

"Aku tahu." Sakura yang masih setia terduduk diatas kursi rodanya tersenyum pilu. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh batu nisan sang Ibu. Meski gelap, Sakura merasa dapat melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum. "Ayah.. Ibu..." ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang saat menyadari suaranya bergetar. Sakura sedikit menahan nafas. "Apa kabar?"

Ino menghapus setetes air mata yang keluar melalui mata kirinya, merasa dirinya hanya akan menganggu. Ino berdiri dan memilih menjauh dari tempat Sakura tanpa suara, ia akan memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh.

"Kenapa kalian jahat sekali membiarkanku sendirian didunia ini?" Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum pedih, tangannya bergerak mengikuti insting dan mengelus batu nisan yang sekarang disentuhnya. "Apa kalian tahu, aku merindukan kalian. Sangat."

Ah,

Padahal Sakura sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis.

Tapi kenapa sekarang air mata itu muncul lagi?

"Aku tidak bisa memikul beban ini sendirian. Aku tidak bisa..." ia menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup helaian rambut merah mudanya. "Kalian tahu, aku mencintainya, tapi takdir seolah menentang kami bersama, kenapa? Apa karena aku sekarang sudah tak sempurna? Tapi Ibu selalu bilang bahwa setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Apa salahku sehingga semua ini terjadi padaku.. Ayah Ibu..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu. Menjauhlah dari kehidupan Sasuke, apa kau ingin merusak kehidupan anakku? Haruno, jika kau ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia, pergilah, menjauh lalu hilang. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke tidak sengsara dimasa depan, apa kau mengerti? Kehadiranmu hanya akan menjadi beban bagi anakku."**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura menjerit dalam hati, ucapan Fugaku sangatlah benar, ia tidak seharusnya berada dikehidupan Sasuke, ia tidak pantas untuknya, Sasuke berhak bahagia dengan wanita sempurna diluar sana, bukan bersamanya.

"Aku..."

Ia mendongak, tersenyum lagi meski ujung bibirnya bergetar. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat sangat berantakan, pucat pasi dihiasi air mata yang keluar seakan tidak berniat berhenti.

"...akan pergi, menjauh, lalu menghilang. Kemudian melupakannya."

Sakura menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan, ia menjerit tertahan. Menangisi apa yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepas dalam hidupnya.

Meski begitu,

Inilah yang terbaik.

 _Selamat tinggal Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita berambut merah itu menatap kearah wanita merah muda yang menangis disamping dua makam dari kejauhan. Wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tak lama ia merongoh ponselnya yang tersimpan didalam tas selempangnya.

"Halo, ya sepertinya kau benar..."

Akasuna Sara tersenyum tipis.

"...aku memang berada diposisi orang ketiga saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram, ini sudah sampai pada dua puluh menit lamanya ia berdiri dan mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seorangpun yang akan keluar dari dalam. Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut sekali lagi.

"Sakura?"

Seorang ibu tua yang kebetulan sedang menyirami bunga diperkarangan halaman rumahnya menoleh kearah Sasuke, ia mendekat "Mencari siapa nak?"

Sasuke terlonjak, ia berbalik dan menatap ibu tua didepannya bingung. "Saya, mencari pemilik rumah ini, Haruno Sakura. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"Aa, Sakura?"

Uchiha muda itu mengangguk sekilas.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia baru saja pindah tadi sore."

Oniksnya mengecil, "Apa?"

"Iya, Sakura dan teman pirangnya itu baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Lihat kesana—" ibu tua tersebut menunjuk suatu papan yang tertancap disamping gerbang

 **'DIJUAL'**

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya.

Tuhan...

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak." Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mundur, ia memasuki mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Sekarang tujuannya adalah, toko bunga milik sahabat Sakura.

...katakan bahwa ini semua bohong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi, Sasuke membatu didepan sebuah toko yang pintunya terkunci rapat.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kemana perginya Sakura? Dan kenapa wanita itu tidak memberitahu Sasuke sama sekali?

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mobilnya lemas, kemana lagi ia harus mencari Sakura? Sasuke tidak tahu teman-teman Sakura, pada siapa ia harus bertanya? Siapa...

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak seakan mengingat sesuatu.

Ponsel!

Kemarin malam Sakura meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungi wanita Yamanaka itu.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kursi penumpang mobilnya, secepat mungkin ia membuka catatan panggilan keluar, dan ketemu! Ia menekan tombol hijau disana. Tersambung!

 **.**

"Sakura..." Ino menatap ponselnya yang bergetar serta menampilkan nama familiar itu dengan panik.

Sakura menoleh menggerakkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. "Ada apa Ino?"

"Ini..." manik aquamerinenya bergerak gelisah, memandang wajah bingung sang sahabat dan ponselnya bergantian. "Sasuke menelepon."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah kaget, meski ia tahu tidak lama lagi pria itu akan mencarinya dengan menghubungi ponsel Ino. "Matikan."

"Tapi Saku—"

"Kumohon Ino..."

Ino akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. Mengikuti keinginan Sakura, ia membuka casing belakang ponselnya dan mencabut baterainya hingga benda persegi panjang kecil itu mati total. Ino bergumam sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil taksi yang kini mereka tumpangi, "Maafkan aku.. Uchiha- _san_."

 **.**

"Argh sialan!"

Sasuke meremas ponselnya sendiri frustasi, padahal beberapa waktu lalu sambungannya terhubung, kenapa sekarang malah terputus dengan suara operator yang memberitahukan bahwa ponsel disebrang sana mati? Kenapa?! Sasuke kembali menyentuh tombol hijau disana, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Ia mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya gusar, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sakura seolah sengaja menghindarinya? Sasuke yakin, Sakura sedang bersama dengan wanita Yamanaka itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura menghindarinya? Apa salahnya? Padahal pagi tadi, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sakura masih bersikap biasa padanya, tapi sekarang...

"Brengsek!"

 _KRAK—!_

Layar kaca ponsel malang itu, retak karena Sasuke mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, kedua tangannya terkepal dimasing-masing samping tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya kasar, mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Terdengar giginya yang bergemerutuk serta kelopak mata yang memicing, ia berucap.

"...tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh, sepasang oniks yang selalu menampilkan kehangatan kini berubah menjadi dingin, seolah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya walau sedikit._

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _Sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura kenali itu terdengar, dalam kegelapan Sakura dapat menebak bahwa Sasuke berada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya terduduk._

 _"..aku bersedia menikah dengannya."_

 _Emerald itu terbelalak, Sakura menggeleng frustasi, kedua tangannya bergerak menggapai sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia raih, "Sasuke-kun! Jangan! Kumohon..." ucapannya bergetar, diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh melalui pipi ranumnya._

 _"Aku bersedia menikah dengan Akasuna Sara."_

 _"TIDAK! SASU—"_

 _"Pergilah Sakura, menjauh dariku."_

 _Tubuh mungilnya membatu ditempat, ia mulai menangis setengah terisak, kedua tangannya terus bergerak dalam kegelapan. "Sasuke!"_

 _"Pergi!"_

 _Dalam bayangannya, sosok pria bertubuh tegap berdiri diatas altar pelaminan ditemani seorang wanita disampingnya. Jerit tangis Sakura terdengar semakin kencang._

 _"Tidak... S-Sasu—SASUKE!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAAKK!"

Deru nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan, bulir-bulir kecil keringat terlihat jelas dikening serta pelipisnya. Sakura bangkit duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram sprei ranjang erat. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan dan kembali menangis dalam diam. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Apa ini sebuah pertanda untuknya? Seharusnya, Sakura bisa merelakan Sasuke bersama wanita lain, itulah tujuan awalnya ia pindah bersama Ino. Tapi kenapa—

—hati kecilnya seakan tak rela?

 _BRAK!_

"Sakura?!"

Ino membuka pintu kamar kencang, mengabaikan Sakura yang terlonjak kaget disana. Ia mendekat dan duduk disamping Sakura, "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"I-Ino." Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat, membuat wanita pirang tersebut terheran-heran sekaligus takut, apalagi ketika Ini merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu bergetar hebat dan terus menerus menangis. "Aku—a-aku tidak bisa."

"Apa yang—"

"Ino." Sakura menggadah, kelopak mata dari kedua manik hijau tak berpupil itu menampilkan arti terluka dengan jelas, tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tetesan liquid bening membasahi kedua pipi, "Aku mencintainya dan aku harus merelakannya bersama dengan yang lain untuk kebahagiaannya, tapi kenapa... kenapa aku merasa sakit jika membayangkan itu semua? Aku tidak bisa... A-aku memang konyol, bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini bahkan pada seorang pria yang rupanya-pun tidak aku tahu. Tapi Ino... Kenapa?"

Ino terbelalak, ia tidak menduga jika Sakura akan merasakan sakit seperti ini hanya karena pria yang bahkan belum lama Sakura kenal. "Sakura, tenanglah. Kau—"

"Apa manusia sepertiku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apa salah jika aku ingin bahagia?! Kenapa juga aku harus merasakan cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa aku dapatkan? I-Ino, aku—"

"Sakura!" Ino berkata—sedikit bernada tinggi dan berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam tak berkutik. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan menghapus kedua jejak air mata yang berada dikedua pipi sang sahabat dengan ibu jarinya. "Dengarkan aku, kau tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak. Ini semua adalah takdir, mau kau ataupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bersalah disini, tapi keadaan yang membuat kalian tak bisa bersama." ia tersenyum pedih, "Jika memang Sasuke tercipta untukmu, apapun yang terjadi dia akan kembali padamu meskipun suatu saat nanti kau tidak lagi mengingatnya, percayalah."

Perlahan isak tangis Sakura mereda. Ia menundukkan wajahnya mendengar kata demi kata yang Ino lontarkan barusan, seakan Ino menamparnya secara tak langsung hanya dengan sebuah ucapan. "Kau benar... aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini..."

Halis Ino mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Aku yang memilih menjauh dari hidupnya, dan jika suatu saat aku tak lagi mengingatnya.."

Ino terperangah melihat Sakura tersenyum lembut bahkan disaat terpuruk seperti saat ini.

"..aku harap dia sudah bahagia dengan pasangan hidupnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waktu terus berjalan...**

 **Tapi aku disini, tetap berdiri ditempat yang sama. Menunggu keajaiban datang yang membawamu kembali padaku...**

 **..kau mendengarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membanting ponsel yang baru saja ia beli lima hari lalu—karena ponsel lamanya rusak—kearah tembok dengan kencang, dan lagi-lagi membuat ponsel tak berdosa itu retak dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ia tak perduli dengan harga ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru tersebut, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah keberadaan Sakura. Nafasnya terputus-putus akibat amarah yang memuncak, sudah lima hari ia menyuruh semua bawahannya untuk mencari dan terus mencari dimana wanita merah muda itu berada, tapi jawaban yang semua bawahannya berikan tetap sama.

 _ **"Maaf Sasuke-**_ **sama** _ **, kami belum berhasil menemukannya."**_

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa semarah ini sekarang. Padahal ia berharap bahwa tadi bawahannya yang menelepon akan memberitahukan kabar gembira. Tapi nyatanya? Nihil.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke se-frustasi-ini mau tak mau ikut pusing, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke membuat semua pegawai perusahaan ketakutan setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan Direktur mereka sendiri. Sasuke setiap pagi datang dengan aura membunuh yang menyeramkan, serta tatapan mata sinis luar biasa setiap kali beberapa pegawai yang mencoba menyapanya. Sepertinya, hanya Naruto-lah disini yang berani mendekati Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau merugikan diri sendiri seperti saat ini."

"Diam Naruto." Sasuke menggeram rendah, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakang. "Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

"Bukan begitu." Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa kaku. Luar biasa, efek seorang wanita bisa sangat membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi ganas—bahkan lebih ganas dari seorang singa jantan yang kelaparan, sepertinya lain waktu Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat pada wanita yang sukses membuat Sasuke seperti ini. "Aku—aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti soal masalahmu, terlebih lagi ini adalah masalah wanita. Tapi cobalah untuk berfikir lebih jernih, kau menakuti semua pegawai dengan sikapmu belakangan ini, kau tidak bisa terus menerus membawa masalah pribadimu kedalam pekerjaan Sasuke. Jika wanita itu memang ditakdirkan untukmu, dia pasti akan kembali. Hanya saja, entah kapan waktu itu akan datang."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menutup kedua matanya serta melonggarkan dasi merahnya yang terasa mencekiknya sedari pagi. Meski begitu, ia masih menunggu apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kau bahkan belum makan selama dua hari belakangan ini, kau fikir dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri akan membuat wanita itu datang dengan sendirinya Sasuke? Aku tahu, kau sudah berusaha semampumu untuk mencarinya. Tapi—"

"Naruto.." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab meski dengan mata terpejam. "..apa menurutmu, aku adalah seorang pecundang?"

Halis Naruto mengkerut tak mengerti. "Tunggu—apa?"

"Aku selalu menuruti semua perintah ayahku sejak kecil. Aku terus belajar, dan menekuni dunia bisnis karena kemauannya. Meninggalkan impianku sebagai seorang musisi, demi keegoisannya. Aku tak bisa menolak karena ingin dia melihatku, mengakui bahwa aku bisa melebihi Itachi yang selaku dia puji, tapi nyatanya? Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa membuatnya mengakui hasil kerjaku. Bahkan, saat ini dia mencoba membuatku bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan membuat wanita yang kucintai pergi. Aku benci padanya."

Naruto tercengang. Ia baru tahu perihal masalah Sasuke yang satu ini. Jadi, Sasuke akan dijodohkan? Naruto tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia dulu pernah berada diposisi Sasuke namun bedanya, Naruto berhasil membuat sang Ibu luluh dan mendengarkan keluh kesalnya, tapi untuk Fugaku? Semua orang tahu bagaimana kerasnya seorang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dalam segala hal. Naruto tersenyum sedih, "Aku mengerti masalahmu."

"Hn."

"Tapi Sasuke, kau—"

 _DRRTT DRRTT!_

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena sebuah getaran pada saku celananya, Naruto melihat layar ponselnya dengan bingung, lalu beralih pada Sasuke. "Itachi- _nii_ menelponku."

Sasuke membuka sebelah kelopak matanya. "Angkat saja."

Naruto mengangguk, " _Moshi_ - _moshi_ ' _ttebayo_!"

"..."

"Ah—baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

Sebelah halis Sasuke terangkat, dengan malas Sasuke menerimanya. "Ya?"

 _"Sasuke, kenapa nomormu mati hah? Cepat pulang, keluarga Akasuna datang."_

 _'Sialan!'_ Sasuke mendecak dalam hati. "Ponselku jatuh kedalam air." dustanya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Jika aku tidak ingin pulang bagaimana?"

 _"Pulanglah jika tak ingin kau diamuk oleh Ayah, adik bod—"_

 _PIP!_

Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak, tanpa basa-basi ia memberikan benda persegi panjang tersebut pada Naruto, dan berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam bingung ditempatnya. Sampai pria pirang itu tersadar, dan berteriak. "Oi Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, suasana meja makan dirumah megah Uchiha terlihat sangat hangat. Tapi, itu hanya dilihat dari luar, berbeda dengan bagian dalamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke berulang kali mendengus tanpa perlu ditutup-tutupi, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai acara yang ayahnya perbuat. Berbeda dengan Akasuna Sara yang duduk disampingnya dan tak henti menebar senyuman manis—yang bagi Sasuke memuakkan—dan sesekali tertawa kecil jika salah satu dari orang disini melontarkan lelucon yang menurut Sasuke tidak lucu sekalipun. Cih, pintar sekali wanita ini membuat ayahnya menyukainya.

Hanya ayahnya,

Karena sepertinya Sasuke tahu, bahwa Ibu serta kakaknya masih mendukung Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apa kau siap untuk satu minggu dua hari lagi?" Kepala keluarga Akasuna menoleh pada Sasuke diiringi pertanyaan memuakkan.

Sasuke mendengus—lagi. "Tidak."

"Sasuke." Fugaku memicing tajam, tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke sampai kapanpun.

"Haha tak apa. Kami mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_ pasti gugup 'kan?"

Pria tampan itu terdiam tak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu lelah menjawab pertanyaan omong kosong yang sedari tadi keluarga Akasuna lontarkan padanya. Tapi justru mereka anggap 'diam' Sasuke sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Ah~ lihat Mikoto- _san_ , anakmu ternyata memang gugup."

Mikoto yang mendengar suara calon besannya hanya tersenyum tipis—miris—dan menatap putra bungsunya yang duduk diantara Sara dan Fugaku sedih. Ibu cantik itu bergumam pelan dan hanya Itachi disebelahnya-lah yang mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Maafkan Ibu, Sasuke. Ibu tidak bisa menolongmu..."

Membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah masuk seminggu lebih satu hari kau terus mengabaikanku, calon suami."

Sasuke mendelik sinis, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai meremehkan. "Calon suami dalam mimpimu."

Sara yang duduk disebelahnya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Itu faktanya."

"Jangan berharap."

Suara angin halus menemani sore hari mereka ditaman ini. Jika dilihat dari sisi luar, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Satu tampan dan kaya, satu cantik dan mempesona. Hanya saja itu sebuah bualan semata, karena nyatanya sebanyak apapun Sara mencoba membuat hati Sasuke mencair, akan tetap berakhir percuma.

Hati pria itu, sudah tertutup.

Dan satu-satunya kunci untuk membuka hati sang Uchiha ini hanyalah wanita Haruno yang kini hilang tanpa jejak.

Sara menghela nafas pelan. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Ekor mata Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku." Kedua manik wanita itu menatap kosong rerumputan hijau dihadapannya. "Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja?"

"Takan pernah." Sasuke berkata dingin, dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa—dan tidak akan pernah mau melupakan Sakura, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Sasuke akan terus berusaha untuk mencari wanita merah muda itu, membawanya kembali dan mengikatnya dengan erat, lalu tidak akan ia biarkan lepas lagi.

"Kau—" Sara terdiam melihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai melangkah menjauhinya, lagi-lagi membuat Sara termenung. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel yang kini ia kenakan, sebuah kalung sederhana yang berbandulkan sebuah inisial nama.

 **M**.

"—apa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan?" Sara tersenyum pedih. "Kurasa... Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang dihasilkan oleh benturan antara sepatu high hells sepanjang lima centimeter dengan lantai keramik putih dingin itu terdengar sangat nyaring. Wanita sipemilik sepatu tersebut memasang wajah angkuh tak tertahankan, mengabaikan sapaan ramah beberapa pegawai diperusahaan tersebut dengan acuh. Akasuna—atau dalam dua hari lagi akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Sara memasuki ruang khusus direktur muda tanpa permisi, lagi-lagi mengabaikan pria sekretaris sang direktur yang melarangnya masuk.

"Sasuke."

Dilihatnya sosok pria yang—mungkin—dua hari kedepan akan menjadi suaminya tenang, berbeda dengan sipria yang mendengus melihat kehadirannya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk diatas kursi kebanggaannya, mengacuhkan Akasuna Sara yang kini berdiri tepat didepan meja kerjanya. "Hn." jawabnya kemudian, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Sara menghela nafas, "Aku tahu dimana wanita itu tinggal."

Gerakan jari tangan Sasuke pada atas keyboard terhenti seketika, oniksnya bergulir menatap wanita berambut merah tersebut datar—meski dalam hati Sasuke sangat amat penasaran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruno, aku tahu dia ada dimana."

Kelopak matanya melebar sempurna, "Kau serius?"

Sara mengangguk mantap, ia berjalan lebih mendekat pada Sasuke dan menaruh selembar kertas yang didalamnya tertuliskan sebuah alamat. "Kejar dia bung."

"Tapi kena—"

"Aku wanita, tahu betul bagaimana rasanya dipisahkan dengan seseorang yang kucintai." Sara mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Setidaknya hatiku masih berfungsi, tidak seperti ayahmu yang sudah beku."

Sasuke memicing tajam. "Jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia, bagaimanapun itu ayahku."

"Oh baiklah aku bercanda." Ia tertawa kecil, "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai pasanganku sendiri sejak awal." Sara mengangkat tangan kanannya—lebih tepatnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang terpasang dijari manisnya.

"Kau—" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "—benar-benar wanita yang sulit ditebak. Sialan, lalu untuk apa kau menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini?"

"Menyetujui? Tidak tidak, aku hanya sedikit berakting dibagian awal. Untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku yang sangat ingin aku menikah dengan pria es sepertimu."

"Ayahku akan memenggal kepalamu hidup-hidup, Akasuna."

"Coba saja jika dia bisa." Sara tersenyum angkuh. "Maaf untuk waktu-waktu yang lalu aku membuatmu tak nyaman."

Sasuke mendengus. "Memang." kedua oniksnya kini terlihat lebih santai. "Dasar wanita drama. Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ayahku dan kedua orang tuamu pasti akan marah besar jika tahu kau membohongi mereka semua. Dasar bodoh."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya maumu?" terdengar nada suara jengkel Sara didalam sana. "Aku menerimanya kau marah, aku sependapat denganmu kau masih tetap mengomel. Pria es menyebalkan." nada suaranya berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat tenang dan... senang? Sara melanjutkan. "Kau menyadarkanku untuk tidak melepas sesuatu dengan mudah. Aku harus berusaha untuk mempertahankannya, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk tetap bisa bersamanya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke- _sensei_?"

"Sialan..." Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia mengambil kertas diatas mejanya dan berjalan—setengah berlari kecil menuju pintu ruangannya. Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, Sasuke berbalik sesaat dan berucap. "Terimakasih.."

Sara terdiam ditempat.

Ya, ini kali pertamanya Sasuke tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis seperti seminggu lebih yang lalu.

Sara menggeleng kecil. "Cinta memang gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pesanannya, Nona merah muda."

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar suara sahabat pirangnya yang sengaja dibuat-buat seperti pelayan profesional pada umumnya. Yamanaka Ino dengan pakaian seragam kerjanya terkekeh kecil seraya meletakkan segelas jus strawberry kesukaan Sakura diatas meja, tak lupa Ino menuntun salah satu tangan Sakura untuk memegang gelas tersebut agar Sakura tidak kebingungan dimana letaknya.

"Terimakasih pelayan."

Ya, sudah seminggu lebih ini Ino bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di Senju Cafe, dan seperti biasa Sakura selalu duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak diujung bermaksud menemani Ino bekerja. Karena ia tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. Beruntung pemilik Cafe—Senju Tsunade—tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sakura, bahkan memperbolehkan wanita tersebut duduk sepanjang hari dimeja ujung. Karena Tsunade adalah kerabat dekat mendiang Haruno Mebuki dulu, jadi ia cukup mengerti apa yang Sakura alami.

Ino bekerja, untuk membayar sewa kamar apartemen yang selama seminggu lebih ini mereka berdua tempati, juga untuk menabung biaya pengobatan Sakura kelak. Bagaimanapun juga Ino ingin Sakura kembali seperti dahulu kala, melihat indahnya dunia dan berlari bebas diatasnya.

Sahabatnya itu berhak bahagia, dan Ino akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahakan senyum diwajahnya.

Sakura memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya guna mengisi kebosanan, sehari-harinya memang seperti ini, duduk sendiri ditemani suara lagu cafe dan suara beberapa pelanggan lain yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya membantu Ino bekerja, melayani pelanggan disini dengan senyuman.

Ngomong-ngomong,

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Sakura tak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi.

Dua minggu kurang dua hari—Sakura menghitungnya, dan sebentar lagi pria itu akan menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menduganya, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, ia yang harus merelakan sesuatu demi kebahagiaan. Tapi, apa akan selalu seperti ini? Merelakan sesuatu lepas dari genggamannya.

"Ah! Selamat da—"

Yamanaka Ino refleks menutup bibirnya saat melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven unik memasuki Cafe dengan tenang. Kedua maniknya mengecil sempurna, menatap setengah takut dan tak percaya pada Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Yamanaka."

"U-Uchiha- _san_? Kau kenapa b-bisa—"

"Dimana..." Sasuke berucap setenang mungkin. "...Sakura."

"Dia—d-dia..." Ino mencicit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Padahal Sakura memintanya untuk tidak mempertemukan Sakura dengan pria yang kini menatapnya tajam. Baiklah, ini saatnya Ino harus berbohong. "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak! Aku seri—"

"Hoi Ino! Sakura memanggilmu disana!"

Skakmat...

...ia tidak bisa mengelak.

Ino mendelik tajam saat salah satu teman sepekerjaannya berteriak sambil menunjuk meja diujung. Sontak Sasuke menoleh, lalu memicing padanya. Oh bagus, kubur saja ia sekarang.

"Tenang saja." Sasuke berucap kemudian mulai mendekat pada meja Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya."

"Tunggu Uchiha- _san_!" langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan lengan jasnya tertarik. Sasuke menoleh dengan raut bertanya dan tak sabaran. "Berjanjilah jangan buat ia menangis!"

"Hn."

Ino menghela nafas pasrah, ia melepaskan lengan jas Sasuke dan membiarkan pria tersebut mendekati sahabat merah mudanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Disisi lain, Sakura terlihat menggerutu. "Ino mana sih, lama sekali!"

Wanita merah muda itu tidak tahu, bahwa dihadapannya duduk seorang pria tampan lengkap dengan senyuman bahagia. Ya, Sasuke tanpa ragu tersenyum lebar saat ini. Seminggu lebih ia tak melihat wanita tersebut, seminggu lebih ia harus uring-uringan karena gagal mencari keberadaan Sakura, dan juga seminggu lebih ia harus menahan rindu yang menggerayanginya setiap waktu. Hanya karena Sakura..

Sasuke berdeham. "Cukup lama ya, Sakura?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengarnya. "I-ini..."

"Berani juga kau kabur dariku 'eh."

"S-S-Sasuke- _kun_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda sudah melakukan hal yang baik, Akasuna- _san_."

Sara tersenyum tipis mendengar sekretaris Sasuke berucap disampingnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Ya.. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku.. Juga orang tuamu."

Naruto mendengus geli, "Untuk itu, biar Menma saudaraku yang bicara. Jangan buat dirimu susah sendiri."

"Kurasa kau benar." jawabnya diakhiri kekehan kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura gugup. Pasti. Sangat. Ia duduk gelisah, ingin kabur tapi ia tentu tak bisa, dan kini yang ia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat meski itu sama sekali tak berefek pada penglihatannya. "A-aku—aku..." ucapnya terputus-putus.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak kabur!" Tanpa sadar Sakura berkata dengan lantang membuat Sasuke menyeringai walau tipis. "H-hanya.. hanya—"

"Hanya ingin membuatku menderita karena harus menahan rindu padamu selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini? Membuatku menderita karena frustasi bahkan nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu. Sakura, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun padaku?"

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara Sasuke—yang Sakura yakini berada tepat didepannya saat ini—terdengar lirih dan sangat-sangat putus asa. "S-Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke terkejut.

"..maafkan aku."

Wanita itu menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menderita, sungguh.. A-aku hanya ingin kau menikah tanpa beban, tanpa harus ada aku disana. Aku—i-ingin kau bahagia d-dan—"

"Bahagiaku itu karena kau berada disampingku."

Sakura berhenti terisak.

"Aku bahagia jika bersamamu, melihat senyum dan tawamu. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membuatku bahagia, tetaplah disisiku—"

Kelopak mata Sakura terpejam ketika pipinya tersentuh oleh sesuatu. Ya, Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata yang berada dipipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"—menemaniku, sampai nanti kita berdua tua bersama."

"Tap—tapi—"

"Apa kau bersedia, Sakura?"

Tunggu...

...rasanya Sakura paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa m-maksudmu?" Sakura kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menampilkan raut bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

 _ **Deg!**_

Baiklah, ia sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, sejak dalam perjalanan kemari bahkan ia sudah mengulang kata-kata ini agar tak terdengar konyol. Satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke kembali berucap dengan suara lancar, meski jantung pria itu berdetak tak karuan.

"...menikahlah denganku."

Ucapan Sasuke diriingi suara gelas jatuh yang dibawa Ino ketika sampai meja mereka, dan Sakura yang membatu ditempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

 _PLAK!_

Sasuke tetap memasang raut datar seolah-olah tamparan sang Ayah tidak berefek apapun padanya, meski Sasuke akui tadi itu cukup membuat pipinya panas dan berdenyut nyeri sehingga sudut bibirnya sobek.

"KAU PAKAI UNTUK APA UANG TABUNGANMU SEBANYAK ITU HAH?!" Fugaku menatap nyalang putra bungsunya. "Dan lagi... KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT AYAH MALU! KELUARGA AKASUNA MEMBATALKAN RENCANA PERNIKAHAN KALIAN! APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

Sasuke menunduk, tanpa Fugaku lihat ia menyeringai senang. Tak lama Sasuke kembali menggadah, menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan tak bersalah. "Tabunganku itu berhak untuk aku gunakan apa saja yang aku mau, dan untuk urusan pernikahan.. lupakan saja Ayah, karena aku dan Sara sudah memilih untuk tidak mengikuti keegoisan orang tua masing-masing. Aku memiliki wanita yang kucintai, begitupun Sara yang memiliki pria pilihannya. Jangan paksakan apa yang ayah ingin hanya karena semata-mata tahta dan kekayaan."

"Kau?!"

"Fugaku..." Mikoto mendekat, ia menahan lengan sang suami yang terangkat siap melayangkan tamparan yang kedua kalinya untuk sang anak. "...Sasuke sudah dewasa, anak-anak kita sudah dewasa. Apa sulitnya kau mendengarkan salah satu keinginan mereka sekali saja?"

Fugaku menoleh pada Mikoto, hatinya tercubit melihat wanita itu menangis tapi bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "M-Mikoto.."

"Sudah saatnya mereka memilih apa yang mereka inginkan bukan? Tugas kita sekarang, hanyalah mengawasi mereka dan menjauhkan mereka dari hal buruk." Mikoto menatap satu persatu wajah anaknya. Itachi yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok, dan Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya. "Kau mengerti 'kan? _Anata_.."

 _BRUK!_

"Aku mohon dengan sangat ayah!—"

Tiga pasang oniks disana membulat sempurna melihat sang bungsu Uchiha yang berlutut dihadapan kaki Uchiha Fugaku. Juga Itachi yang melihatnya, mendekat dan menarik Sasuke untuk bangkit dari posisinya, tapi tidak berhasil, tubuh Sasuke mengeras, pria itu benar-benar teguh pendirian.

"—biarkan aku memilih sendiri apa yang aku inginkan mulai hari ini! Izinkan aku untuk bersama dengannya!" ujarnya yang kemudian mendongak, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Fugaku terdiam, ia melihat ketiga anggota keluarganya yang kompak menatap padanya dengan tatapan memohon. Fugaku kemudian mendengus keras. "Argh! Terserahlah! Lakukan apa yang kau mau Sasuke. Dasar anak keras kepala!" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya, meninggalkan Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto yang tersenyum lega.

"Terimakasih... Ayah, Ibu..." Sasuke berdiri, dan menoleh pada sang kakak lengkap dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya. "...dan _Baka Aniki_."

"Hei, sebutan untukku jelek sekali!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sekali lagi ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?!" Ino refleks berteriak sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melancak pinggang, menatap wanita disebrang kursinya dengan bingung. "Sakuraa, dia itu Sasuke! Seorang Uchiha! Calon su-a-mi-mu! Kenapa kau menolak bantuannya?!"

"Tidak bisa Ino, dia sudah terlalu banyak berbuat baik padaku. Dan sekarang dia ingin membantuku dengan membiayai seluruh pengobatan operasi mata sekaligus terapi kakiku? Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Sakuraa!" Ino menggeram, keras kepala sahabatnya ternyata sama dengan kerasnya batu. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk—berfikir. Sakura tidak boleh menolak tawaran Sasuke, tentu saja. Pertama, jarang—atau bahkan setau Ino, Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat angkuh, dingin, irit kata, tidak perduli sekitar kini telah melamar Sakura bahkan berbaik hati akan membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan Sakura. Kedua, ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk sahabatnya bisa kembali melihat dan berjalan! "Saku—"

"Jika dia memang menerimaku apa adanya."

"Dia sudah menerimamu apa adanya!" kesabaran Ino habis, ia pindah tempat duduk kesebelah Sakura dan meraup kedua pipi wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga membuat Sakura menoleh padanya walau kedua manik hijau polos itu tak menatap dengan tepat. "Apa Sasuke bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan kau bisa melihat dan berjalan? Apa selama bersamamu Sasuke selalu mengeluh tentang keterbatasan fisik yang kau miliki? Sakura dia hanya ingin membantumu! Kau harus terima kebaikannya agar dia tak kecewa.."

Sakura terdiam.

Semuanya yang Ino katakan adalah benar, selama ini Sasuke selalu membelanya dalam hal apapun, tak malu membawa Sakura beserta kursi rodanya ditempat umum, sekalipun tidak mengeluh karena harus bolak balik menggendong Sakura dari kursi roda pada ranjang jika Sakura akan tidur saat dirumahnya, dan Sakura mendengar dari semua cerita Sasuke, bahwa dia dan Sara sudah sepakat saling memutuskan tali perjodohan yang orang tua masing-masing lakukan. Pria itu sangatlah baik, tak salah jika Sakura menganggapnya adalah malaikat titipan Tuhan. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak mau membuat Sasuke terbebani.

"Lagi pula Saku—"

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat rupaku?"

Suara berbeda terdengar menyela apa yang akan Ino ucapkan. Sasuke—yang entah sejak kapan—berdiri disamping meja yang Sakura dan Ino tempati dan tak lama duduk dikursi yang semula Ino duduki.

Sakura semakin bungkam.

Rupa Sasuke. Berarti, wajah serta seluruh fisik pria itu... Bagaimana?

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan pria yang bahkan wajahnya tidak kau ketahui, Sakura?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Ia memakai sweater abu-abu serta celana jeans yang senada dengan atasan, terlihat simple tapi tetap saja jika Uchiha Sasuke yang memakainya akan terlihat istimewa. Terlihat jelas dengan banyaknya pasang mata wanita di Cafe yang melirik padanya dengan penuh damba.

Sakura menunduk—lagi, setelah kedua tangan Ino yang meraup pipinya sudah tak disana. "Aku—"

"Kau tak bisa menolak, tadi siang sebelum aku kemari, aku sudah menghubungi dokter spesialis bedah mata handal yang akan membuatmu bisa melihat wajah tampan calon suamimu ini dalam kurun waktu singkat, Sakura."

Pipi Sakura merona. "P-percaya diri sekali sih!" ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ ayahmu bag—"

"Ayah sudah tak mempermasalahkan ini semua, mulai hari ini aku bebas dari keinginannya lagi."

"Dan uang yang kau pakai unt—"

"Aku pakai uang tabunganku sendiri untuk kedua mata dan kakimu."

"Lalu dengan Sara, dia ap—"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, urusanku dengannya telah selesai."

Sakura menggeram jengkel. "Oh jangan menyela ucapanku terus, Tuan." Sedangkan Ino tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih segar dalam suatu artian. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya, bahwa beban fikiran dari dalam hidup Sakura mulai terhapus satu persatu, dan ya itu karena Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga dirinya—fikir Ino sombong.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian.." Ino melirik kearah langit hitam tanpa bintang diluar kaca jendela Cafe, lalu melanjutkan, "Kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Uchiha- _san_ , karena aku masih harus bekerja sampai jam sepuluh malam disini, apa kau keberatan mengantarkan Sakura pulang dan menemaninya sampai aku datang?" sejenak ia menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menjawab cepat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya disusul dengan Ino yang mendorong Sakura beserta kursi rodanya. Sebelum Sakura diambil alih oleh Sasuke, Ino sempat berbisik—

"Sakura, jangan berbuat macam-macam saat berduaan ya. Ingat kalian belum sah~"

—dan sukses membuat Sakura memerah bukan main disusul dengan cekikikan Ino sambil berlalu kembali bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai."

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang Sakura tempati kemudian melangkah masuk, beserta Sakura yang ia dorong menggunakan kursi roda. Memang bukan apartemen mewah dan berkelas, tapi kamar apartemen ini cukup untuk ditempati dua orang gadis didalamnya, dilengkapi dengan beberapa perabotan rumah pada umumnya dan satu kamar.

"Kau lelah?" Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa diruang tengah apartemen, sedangkan Sakura masih diatas kursi roda yang Sasuke posisikan didepannya. Melihat sang wanita mengangguk membuat Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan mengelus pipi Sakura penuh sayang. "Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku tidak la—"

 _Kruyuukk~_

"Wah, baru sampai sudah ada suara guntur sebesar itu." ujar Sasuke jahil. Tentu saja, ia tahu dari mana arah suara khas tadi berasal, disini hanya ada dua orang, dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Iya maaf," sejenak ia menarik pipi Sakura gemas sehingga pemiliknya menggaduh. "Akan kubuatkan makanan, tunggu sebentar."

Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri, Sakura lebih dulu menarik lengan sweater yang Sasuke kenakan. "A-aku ingin ikut." ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Takut?"

"Tidak! Bukan, aku hanya... terbiasa menemani Ino memasak, itu saja."

"Oh." Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju dapur—yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu dimana letaknya.

Setelah sedikit mencari, Sasuke menempatkan Sakura disisi tak jauh darinya. Ia menggulung lengan sweaternya hingga siku dan memulai ritual memasaknya. Beruntung Sasuke sedikit belajar mengenai dapur dari sang Ibu dan beberapa pelayan wanita dirumahnya, setidaknya ia bisa menyajikan satu makanan untuk wanita-nya makan disaat sekarang ini. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin Sasuke uring-uringan tak jelas karena kehilangan jejak Sakura, dan sekarang wanita itu ada disini, bersamanya, sedang satu atap dengannya. Benar kata Naruto, jika Sakura memang tercipta untuknya, dia pasti akan kembali pada Sasuke. Kini masalah diantara hubungan mereka sudah terangkat, Sara dan ayahnya sudah sama-sama memilih hal yang benar, dan Sasuke bisa bersama Sakura tanpa ada halangan.

Soal operasi—

"Sakura.." orang yang Sasuke panggil menggerakkan kepalanya seolah menjawab. "Besok. Besok jam sepuluh kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan sebelum operasi, dan operasimu dimulai jam dua siang sampai selesai."

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Karena aku ingin kau segera kembali melihat." Sasuke tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari masakkannya. "Dokter yang akan menanganimu juga sudah siap untuk esok."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Tapi Sasuke- _kun_... Apa bola mataku akan berubah warna?"

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi jika luka dimatamu hanya luka pada kornea dan masih bisa diperbaiki, kurasa pihak rumah sakit juga tidak akan mengganti kedua bola matamu. Tapi—" ia menghela nafas sejenak sambil mengambil piring untuk makanannya. "—jika memang harus diganti, maka akan kupastikan donor mata itu sama dengan warna matamu yang dulu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sangat baik."

"Tidak juga." Pria tampan itu terkekeh kecil. "Hanya demi calon istriku aku berbuat seperti ini."

Pipi sang wanita merona. "Siapa calon istrimu? Percaya diri sekali."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ia berjalan sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng ditangan kirinya dan berjongkok dihadapan Sakura seraya menyendok sesuap nasi itu dengan sendok ditangan kanannya. "Apa? Buktinya kau menerima lamaranku."

"Itu..."

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya, tak lama berkata, "Kau semakin manis jika sedang malu seperti ini."

Sakura mendengus menahan gugup. "Berhenti menggodaku Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Aa, baiklah. Sekarang buka mulutmu."

"Kau mau menyuapiku lagi?"

"Hn."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah nona."

Sakura mengecutkan bibirnya. "Kata-kata yang sama. Dasar keras kepala."

"Kau juga." Sasuke memasukkan suapan pertama saat Sakura membuka mulut, dan dilanjutkan dengan suapan berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menggeram rendah. Benar apa yang ia duga, hujan turun dan sangat amat lebat disertai guntur dimana-mana. Ah, Ino tidak bisa pulang jika begini adanya, terpaksa ia menginap di Cafe. Ia berharap Sakura akan baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke diapartemen. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke mencintai sahabatnya Ino yakin pria itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura.

Ya,

Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah dua orang berbeda gender, belum sah dimata hukum. Bagamana kalau Sasuke kelepasan? Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, ditambah suasana hujan lebat yang mendukung...

 _PLAK!_

Ino menepuk kedua pipinya kencang hingga memerah, ia menggeleng. "Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh! Astaga, aku bagaikan wanita mesum saat ini..."

Tiba-tiba Ino tersentak teringat sesuatu. "Yaampun aku lupa! Sakura 'kan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JDERRR!**_

Sasuke menggerutu, ia bangun dari sofa tempat yang ia pakai untuk berbaring. Suara guntur itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencapai alam bawah tidur, setiap kali Sasuke hampir tertidur guntur seolah membangunkannya untuk kembali terjaga. Oh sial, tak tahukah guntur itu bahwa Sasuke butuh istirahat. Tentu saja, setelah menjalani hari yang lebih exstra dari biasanya—bekerja, uring-uringan, mencari alamat, berjuang membujuk sang ayah, pulang pergi kesana-kemari—Sasuke juga manusia, ia butuh istirahat.

Ia berdiri. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa membuat fikirannya sedikit membaik, dan bisa tertidur tanpa gangguan.

 _ **CTARRR!**_

"Sialan..."

Sasuke meneguk air dalam gelasnya kasar, guntur seolah mengejeknya. Dari dulu Sasuke memang benci hujan. Ia hendak kembali berbaring disofa ruang tamu, jika saja Sasuke tidak mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita dari dalam kamar.

"Sakura?"

Ragu, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang meringkuk diatas ranjang dilapisi selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh serta kepalanya, mirip janin bayi. Sasuke mendekat, ia duduk ditepi ranjang, tangannya terulur menyentuh 'janin bayi' yang bergetar. "Hei... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam erat saat mendengar suara familiar, "S-Sasuke- _kun_?" ia bangun dari posisinya dan meraba-rana sekitar.

"Aku disini." Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Sakura menuju pipinya. "Kau kena—" belum sempat Sasuke berucap, oniksnya melebar saat Sakura memeluknya, erat, sekaligus tersirat akan ketakutan. "Shhh tenanglah..." kedua tangannya merambat naik, balas memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku takut... takut.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

 _ **JDEERR!**_

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat.

Oh rasanya Sasuke tahu kenapa. Wanita ini takut suara guntur.

"Berhenti menangis, aku ada disini oke?" Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah cantik wanita dihadapannya dengan lembut, ia menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi ranum tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk, perlahan isak tangisnya mereda. Sebenarnya, sejak hujan turun dibarengi petir yang sangat amat berbunyi nyaring, Sakura sudah ketakutan setengah mati, ia benci suara memekakkan telinga itu. Ingin memanggil Sasuke, tapi ia takut pria itu sedang terlelap dan Sakura hanya akan menganggu, jadilah ia menangis ditutupi selimut. Beruntung Sasuke datang.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau janji?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

Sakura menurut, ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke yang terasa hangat. Tubuhnya sedikit rileks sekarang meski guntur beberapa kali terdengar. Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke saat dirasakan pria itu akan menjauh. "Tetaplah disini Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku akan tidur dibawah, kau disin—"

"Tidak!" Sakura berkata—nyaris berteriak, tanpa sadar Sakura menarik tangan dalam genggamannya sedikit kasar hingga pemiliknya terjatuh dan ikut berbaring tepat disamping wanita merah muda itu. "Tidur bersamaku disini.."

"Sa—" pipi si bungsu Uchiha itu merona walau tipis, detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ingin mengelak, tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura seolah akan kembali menangis membuat Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah."

"M-maksudku agar kau tidak masuk angin tidur dibawah..."

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Sakura mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan dibalas oleh pelukan hangat pria tersebut. Rasanya sangat nyaman, ini bahkan melebihi saat Sakura dipeluk oleh Ino saat hujan besar turun. Menenangkan, dan juga membuat Sakura berdebar, meski tak bisa melihat tapi ia seakan bisa merasakan bahwa pria yang kini memeluknya tersenyum padanya, juga nafas teratur Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Sakura menguap pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang berbaring diatas satu ranjang dengannya. "...mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, oniksnya melebar. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya menunduk, diliihatnya kedua bahu Sakura yang sudah tak bergetar hebat seperti tadi juga dada wanita itu yang bergerak naik turun secara beraturan. Sasuke tersenyum, sangat lembut, perasaan bahagia luar biasa kini menghampirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu ikut menutup. Menyembunyikan sepasang oniks memikat didalam sana.

"...sangat, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Begitu terus menerus, gugup saat ini yang dirasakannya begitu membuat Sakura tersiksa.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah suara berat khas seseorang bagai alunan melodi indah dalam telinganya, Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Iya..."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum, ia mengelus pucuk kepala wanita yang terduduk diatas kursi roda dengan pakaian khas pasien operasi lembut. "Kami mendoakanmu."

"Berjuanglah jidat!"

"Percayakan semuanya pada Tuhan, dan dokter yang menanganimu, sayang."

"Semangat adik ipar!"

Suara dari masing-masing pemilik menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sakura yakin itu Ino, bibi Mikoto dan yang terakhir adalah Itachi—kakak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Terimakasih semuanya!" dan tersenyum lebar.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, dokter." Sasuke menatap dokter profesional panggilannya penuh harap, dan dibalas oleh anggukan mantap.

"Pasti, Uchiha- _sama_."

Dan saat itu juga, pintu ruang operasi ditutup rapat dari dalam oleh kedua suster.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya lemas. Melihat itu, Itachi mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke guna menyalurkan kekuatan. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas dan menatap ketiga wajah berbeda yang bersamanya saat ini. Minus sang ayah yang tak datang pada hari operasi Sakura dengan alasan sibuk, berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi dan Ino yang izin dari tempat mereka masing-masing bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya sudah hari ketiga, sekarang saatnya membuka perban yang menutupi kedua matamu Haruno- _san_."

Sakura meremas selimut diranjang rumah sakitnya takut, begitupun dengan beberapa orang yang berada disana.

Sang dokter mengambil gunting kecil dan memotong perban bagian samping perlahan. Putaran demi putaran yang membuat perban putih yang melitit area mata serta belakang kepala Sakura semakin menipis.

"Nah, coba buka perlahan kedua matamu."

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya gugup. Silau cahaya putih yang menyorotnya membuat Sakura kembali menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Coba sekali lagi, sayang." suara lembut khas seorang ibu terdengar membuat Sakura mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba dan—

"Ah..."

—dunianya kembali berwarna.

"Syukurlah..." Mikoto mendesah lega.

Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sakura... kau—"

"I-Ino—" Sakura menoleh dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang tak lama tangisnya pecah. "Aku bisa melihat Ino, aku bisa melihat!"

Ino berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya kencang. "Iya Sakura, syukurlah!"

Semua yang berada disana tersenyum, Sang dokter, Mikoto, Itachi. Minus Fugaku yang menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam diam.

"Baiklah kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, saya pamit. Uchiha- _sama_." Yang dokter tersebut panggil dengan panggilan Uchiha- _sama_ , membuat ketiga manusia berambut hitam dengan oniks sama itu mengangguk.

Tangis Sakura mereda melihat sosok ibu cantik mendekat kearahnya. "Sakura- _chan_..."

Ino mundur dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Sakura yang menatap bingung padanya. "Calon ibu mertuamu." bisik Ino pelan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "B-bibi... Mikoto?"

"Iya!" Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat, dan dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Sakura. "Selamat sayang, kau bisa kembali melihat. Aku turut bahagia, sangat bahagia..."

"Bibi... Terimakasih..." Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan tangis, Ibu Sasuke memang sejak awal sangat baik padanya.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya merenggangkan pelukannya saat mendengar Uchiha Itachi berdeham. "Halo adik ipar!"

Sakura menoleh pada sosok pria berkucir satu dengan garis dihidung hingga mencapai pipi bingung lalu beraih pada Mikoto yang tersenyum seraya mengangguk padanya. "I-Itachi...- _nii_?"

"Aahh kau manis sekali~! Iya aku Uchiha Itachi, selamat atas keberhasilanmu adik ipar!"

Wanita musim semi itu merona tipis melihat pria tampan kakak Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Lalu manik emerald itu bergulir menatap sosok bapak jangkung yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok dan sedari-tadi sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara. Sakura menelan salinya sendiri gugup. "F-Fugaku- _sama_?"

Uchiha Fugaku menoleh dengan raut wajah datar. "Hn."

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, dia memang selalu begitu." Mikoto berbisik membuat Sakura mengangguk maklum.

Jika semuanya sudah berada disini berarti hanya satu orang lagi yang belum hadir... Sakura membatu. "Lalu... Dimana Sasuke?"

Itachi melirik jam tangannya, "Dia sebentar lagi akan sampai, agak terlambat karena mengurus beberapa dokumen dikantornya. Jangan khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aa, begitu." ia jadi berdebar, bagaimana rupa calon suaminya itu? Kenapa juga Sasuke harus datang terakhir, ini semakin membuatnya tak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bising derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu luar.

 _BRAK!_

"Hah, hah! Maaf aku terlambat! Mana Saku—" sosok pria tampan yang membuka pintu secara kasar itu membatu ditempat ketika oniksnya bertatapan dengan sepasang emerald bercahaya didepannya, lengkap dengan titik hitam didalamnya. Emerald itu menatap kaget—terlihat dari bentuknya yang mengecil dan pemiliknya yang terdiam. "—ra... Sakura?"

"K-kau..." pipi Sakura tiba-tiba merona hebat. Apalagi ketika melihat pria tampan—sangat tampan—dengan kemeja abu-abu dan rambut mencuat kebelakang yang sedikit berantakan berjalan kearahnya lengkap dengan senyuman. "Sasuke- _kun_?..."

Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar, "Hn."

Emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca, Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Astaga..."

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, sayang." Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik wanita musim semi kesayangannya, dan menyeringai—sangat seksi. "Ucapkan hai pada calon suamimu."

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Tuhan,

Kenapa malaikat yang kau beri ternyata begitu tampan?

Semuanya yang berada disana tersenyum, kali ini tak terkecuali Fugaku yang ikut tersenyum meski tipis mendengar wanita merah muda dalam pelukan putra bungsunya berkali-kali menggeleng dan mengucapkan kata bodoh secara terus-menerus.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Bodoh bodoh!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus helaian rambut merah muda sebahu itu lembut. "Bilang apa? Bahwa aku tampan? Ya aku memang tampan."

"Percaya diri—hiks—sekali kau." Sakura merenggangkan pelukan diantara keduanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Sasuke- _kun_. Terima—"

"Sial Sakura—"

 _ **'Cup'**_

"—jangan tersenyum seperti itu didepanku, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan menahannya."

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah luar biasa. "Sa-Sa—" ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. "K-KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?!"

"Wow adik, kau ternyata sangat agresif."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ingat kami masih disini..."

"Dasar jidat..."

Wajah sang wanita semakin memerah. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Tak lama terdengar dehaman cukup kencang dari sudut ruangan—tempat Uchiha Fugaku berada. Sosok bapak penuh wibawa itu berjalan sehingga membuat semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya—termasuk Sakura. Fugaku mendekat kearah ranjang, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

 _Puk!_

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Uchiha, Sakura..."

Sakura menahan nafas untuk benerapa detik, kembali ia meneteskan air mata melihat Fugaku tersenyum diiringi tepukan hangat pada pucuk kepala dan ucapan manis yang tertuju untuknya. Ia mulai terisak. "F-Fugaku- _sam_ —"

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah mulai sekarang, dan maafkan aku atas perilaku ku beberapa waktu kebelakang."

"Ibu untukku."

"Dan tetap Itachi- _nii_ padaku."

Sakura terbelalak, kaget sekaligus senang. Ia menangis—tangisan bahagia yang memulai kehidupannya bersama keluarga baru, serta Ino sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Terimakasih..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terimakasih, untuk segala kebaikkanmu. Malaikatku yang manis, keras kepala, dan segala sifatmu. Karenamu, aku bisa mengerti bahwa hidup akan lebih terasa indah jika kita berusaha untuk suatu hal. Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun. Uchiha Sasuke.**_

— _ **Haruno Sakura—**_

 **.**

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, karena apa yang berada dalam dirimu. Meski orang menganggapmu tak berguna, ada aku disini yang selalu disampingmu. Tetaplah menjadi peri kecil untukku Haruno—Uchiha Sakura.**_

— _ **Uchiha Sasuke—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_! Tunggu akuu! Eh?!—waaaa!"

 _Gubrak!_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh membentur tanah, ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna senada dengan bunga-bunga disekitar mereka yang terduduk dengan kening serta hidung memerah akibat berbenturan. Ia mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. "Ayo bangun."

"K-kau jahat, setidaknya bantu aku berdiri!"

"Hn." Sasuke memposisikan tangan kanan dan kirinya pada punggung serta bagian bawah lutut Sakura, bersiap untuk—

"Eh tunggu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

—menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. "Diamlah, lututmu luka, biar diobati sebentar."

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal, "Hanya luka lecet sedikit saja."

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Siapa suruh kau memakai sepatu roda hm?" Sasuke menurunkan Sakura tepat diatas kursi kayu yang berada disepanjang jalan taman yang kanan kirinya dihiasi banyak pohon sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Musim semi, adalah musim yang baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sukai.

"Aku kan ingin belajar sepatu roda." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya—posisi merajuk pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ya belajarlah sepatu roda terus, dan malam nanti kau tidak akan bisa mengimbangi permainanku."

Wajah Sakura memerah cepat mendengarnya. "M-me-mesum! Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli, "Ini permintaan ibu sayang. Dia menginginkan lima cucu sekaligus."

Sakura membisu mendengarnya, wajahnya semakin memerah bahkan merambat menuju kedua telinganya.

"Dan malam ini, kita berperang untuk membuat permintaan ibu terwujud. Kau siap? Istiku yang manis.."

Ya, doakan saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: AKHIRNYA TAMAT DENGAN WORDS 9997K HAMPIR TEMBUS 10.000K. OMG /le sujud terharu/ ini words terpanjang yang pernah kubuat yalord :") /lebay, semoga setiap scene didalemnya ga ngebosenin ya :" ku ga nyangka ternyata bakal jadi sepanjang ini, padahal chap dua cuma 7000+ akwoakwowk ini tibatiba 9997 /le guling-guling dikotoran kambing/ YA INTINYA SEMOGA SUKA DEH SAMA ENDINGNYA YANG—YAKAMI MAKSA BIN LEBAY GINI, INI HASIL GATIDUR DUA HARI MASA :" /bodomilbodo.**

 **CIE PADA GALAU SAMA SPOILER? HAHAHAHA /diinjeg readers bersama/ maaf, padahal tadinya serius lho aku mau buat sad ending, tapi ada temenku yang baca dan maksa buat dikasih happy ending—lirik sikebo—dan readers banyak yang minta happy ending, alhasil jadilah iniii~ taraaa endingnya sesuai yang kalian harapkan~! [Karena sebenernya aku ga tega juga ngasih sad ending /digaplok]**

 **Nah loh papa Fuga, banyak readers yang marah sama sikap kamu. KENAPA SIH JADI BAPAK ITU NURUT AJA NAPA SAMA ANAK! /durhaka monyet/**

 **Fugaku: ITU KAN NASKAH YANG SITU KASIH, GARA-GARA SITU JUGA SAYA DIBENCI READERS! #Buangauthorkelaut #byeauthor**

 **Jahat banget sama mantu pak :") —ehem—ya intinya itu ya readers! Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah bersedia baca sampai menunggu fic ini muncul :") kusangat senang sungguh :"")) apalagi yang ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow fic ini, aaaaa hontou ni arigatou! *sujud-sujud***

 **Special thanks for:**

 **echaNM, lightflower22, puma178, wowwoh. geegee, Laifa, Tsalasa, Srisavers28, sakura musim semi, Younghee Lee, hanazoro yuri, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, CEKBIOAURORAN, Kagaaika Uchiha, Sasuke darkEvil, Joanna Katharina 37, Chiwe Sakura,** cherry **,** cherry0424 **, Uchiha Javaraz, alexachung,** Edelyn **,** yencherry **,** zazachan **,** un **, williewillydoo,** fansanime **, AIS10, Kucing genduttidur, 11rahasia,** sakurai rigyn **,** sasorikun's wife **, Cherry Kanako-ah, Q. Lenka, Mustika447, ainirahmi26,** CherrySuke **, and all follow/fav.**

 **Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu :" badan udah drop karena kurang tidur, tapi seriuosly aku ngakak baca review kalian yang sebagian besar tentang papa Fuga :", maaf juga endingnya kurang greget/? DANNNN SSL JANGAN LUPA NANTI SATU MINGGU SETELAH TANGGAL 29—YAITU TANGGAL 6 OKTOBER—NARUTO EPISODE TERAKHIR RILIS, ITU LHO YANG SASUSAKU POKE POKEAN KENING YANG ADUHAI ADUHAI. JAHAHAHAHAHHAHA /MODE FANSGIRLING/ KITA BUAT PECINTA CRAICK PAIR KIT HATI SAMA KENYATAAN YANG MENAMPAR, BAHWA SASUSAKU CANNON GABISA DIGANGGU GUGAT! JAHHAHAHAHAHAA [Sakura: Udeh napa thor, malu-maluin ah.]**

 **Yosh! Udah ah, malu sama suami—lirik Sasuke—dibogem Sakura—aku pamit undur diri ya readers! Sama jumpa dific aku yang lain! Jaa nee~!^^)/**

 **Salam ketjup**

 **-Mil**

 **REVIEW LAGI? X3**


End file.
